Watch Me
by lankree
Summary: The caged bird wants to fly again. The one that teaches him is a man that already knows how to soar. GenmaxNeji. Going from 'Sasuke Hunt' to 'Gaara retrieval' arc in the manga. K for now, M in the future. Yaoi.
1. Damage and Recover

Watch Me

Part One: Damage and Recover.

_Because… Naruto… you saved me from the darkness…_

Neji's expression for a fleeting beautiful moment was serene. The light streamed across his face but didn't block his vision. It enhanced it. The light seemed to bind to highlight every glittering wing as that joyful bird flew.

_If you're a bird… then I'm a bird---_

The rush of blood from his stomach thrashed out his mouth violently, ending everything beautiful, pulling Neji's head back to the ground. He coughed when he wanted to breathe, feeling his blood rush between the tiny space between his teeth, over his lips and down his chin. He had never thrown up blood before today. He had never felt overcome before today and he never planned to lose again… certainly not after today.

Neji collapsed with no grace and felt his body fall into the slow rhythm of the earth.

_Minna… I'll leave the rest to you…_

The earth rocked him gently and the birds, the thing he hoped to make his coessential animal, fluttered and left behind a gift, a piece of hope that he could survive to become stronger, to fly one day too.

…

The second medical unit leader found Hyuuga Neji's body and lost his composure at the sight of the damaged boy. He swallowed hard, his eyes stretched wide as he slowly approached the body. He passed a corpse of a six armed Sound Shinobi that another member of his unit declared dead. _His first kill? _The leader wondered as he knelt down over the Hyuuga boy. _One, two, three, eight deep wounds in his back, a deep cut to his arm, two holes through his shoulder and stomach… there's no way he could survive such a… _But Hyuuga Neji was breathing, slowly, so slowly it scared the examiner. _This is bad._

He performed a chakra transfer to the smaller shinobi until he was satisfied that the slow rise and fall of the boy's chest wasn't the result of his hopeful imagination.

"This will take much more than just us to treat. We must get him to Konoha and Hokage-sama right away." He told his companion.

"Hai." The other medical ninja began seal work to prepare the body.

He punched his radio and called the remaining medical ninja units to help prepare a seal to lock the destroyed teenager in suspended animation so the rough return to Konoha wouldn't ruin what was left of him.

When the seals were finished others had showed up and together a chakra life guard was wrapped around the rookie genius and between six bodies he was transferred carefully back to Konoha.

Shizune had been horrified at the condition of Neji's young body but immediately set out orders for what to do. Shizune carried the smaller boy herself to the center of the seal preparation chamber. The others were working furiously, they all knew that time was a factor. If they waited to long, this boy would surely die.

Her wrist flicked delicately and precisely marking the boy's body with the appropriate symbols, spreading them out to meet the seals that had spread throughout the entire chamber. She had never performed what she was going to attempt, but she knew she wouldn't fail, couldn't fail when something so precious as a valiant Konoha shinobi was on the line.

Shizune waited at the boy's side touching his bare forehead, fingers ghosting over that terrible seal before reaching her hand under his head and pulling his long hair over his right shoulder. She pulled a scalpel from her kit and cleanly cut off the last eight inches of the young boy's hair. She twisted the locks into two threads and held them tightly with her own chakra.

_You will heal…_ Shizune whispered to the boy with no words. She placed her fingers into the Tori seal. "Kai!"

Neji's face became tight with pain, the animation suspension was removed. Shizune watched the boy's body react to the chakra already at work around him. _He's spent his whole training placing his chakra into others; this will be a new experience for him… _

The timid and kind Shizune shattered in an instant and the brave and dependable medical ninja Shizune took charge as she moved to her place. "Everyone, concentrate your chakra. If you feel weak or hesitant at any moment, switch immediately!"

"Hai! Shizune-san!"

Together their healing energy, a pale green chakra, began to move in distinct units. The northwest shinobi pair and the southwest pair were in charge of the open wound in Neji's middle. The other three were responsible for the gaping hole in Neji's left shoulder. The wound through his stomach had luckily missed all his vital organs but the blood loss endangered his life more than the risk of infection and system failure from the hole in his shoulder. For hours the team worked diligently, using their talents to return Neji's dead hair cells to animation and add them to his active pool. The others became fatigued, Shizune would not tolerate failure.

"It's been almost three hours… switch places with me."

Shizune's voice traveled across the room, sure that everyone could hear her. "Although we are using this child's hair as a medium, do not make a mistake on the cell ratio in the damaged part! Each strand must be affected by the chakra control!"

"Hai!"

Shizune's eyes watched and kept detail of the success of their ninjutsu. Color was returning to the boy, his body was moving, responding. _Please endure the pain a little longer, Neji-kun._

It took four hours and thirty one minutes for Hyuuga Neji's body to stabilize. Shizune's team was thoroughly exhausted and Neji probably wouldn't recover consciousness for a few hours still. He was wheeled into an open hospital room, one that already had two occupants.

"Hey," Raidou looked across the room as Hyuuga Neji's body was placed into the bed beside his companion. "That's the Hyuuga kid."

"Yeah," Genma added. "Neji."

"Is he okay?" Raidou asked the nurses pulling blankets around the boy's exhausted body.

"He'll be weak as a kitten for a few days, then have to go through intensive rehabilitation but his life isn't in danger."

"What happened to him?" Genma asked.

The nurse turned to the side and touched the boy's forehead. His curse seal stood over his pale skin. It didn't burn to touch like she had expected it to. Neji's breathing remained calm; he didn't so much as move. His chest rose shallowly and rhythmically. The nurse smiled gently and touched the boy's cheek. "He was one of the one's that went after Uchiha Sasuke."

"I know that, but what happened?"

"According to Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba, the team was separated by the four Sound Shinobi… Hyuuga Neji was the second to be separated. The second medical unit found him with severe trauma: two completely void wounds, eight kunai wounds to the back, a deep wound to his arm as well as severe internal bleeding… for hours it was unclear if he would ever recover."

"That kid… took all of that?" Raidou asked.

"But more than that…" The nurse responded.

"More than that?" Genma asked.

"They found is opponent." The nurse replied.

"What was done to him?"

"Nothing could be done… he was in far worse condition than Neji… he was dead. According to what the medical team and the Sand Nin-aids, all of the Sound Shinobi were defeated by our genin."

Genma leaned back in his bed, his hands under his head. He turned his gaze to the side as the female nurse turned her attention to make sure Raidou was comfortable. Neji was breathing steadily, his pretty face cleaned thoroughly. His skin was moon pale still, the way Genma had first seen it nearly three months ago. Even barely animate, Genma could tell that this was a different Hyuuga Neji than the one who misunderstood his strength and what it meant to be caged.

"You soared today… didn't you kid?"

…

Neji woke up an hour after being in his hospital bed. It was past noon and his body felt heavy. His senses were dizzy for a few seconds, but he felt it clearly when a clay jar was pressed to his lips. He opened his mouth instinctively and felt the cool water rush through his throat. The cup was pulled back before he could choke. He blinked slowly, trying to clear his vision. He found he couldn't immediately, even though his huge eyes were facing the light again.

"I won the bet." He heard a familiar voice say. "He's awake already, Raidou."

Neji frowned. Then smiled. He knew that voice.

The moment came to him clearly as his eyes shifted and distinguished light and shadow. He was laying on his back again… just like the first time, at that moment when he remembered that voice and those words into his heart forever.

"_When captured birds become wiser, they try to open their cage with their beaks. They don't give up, because they want to fly again." _

"Shiranui Genma." Neji's voice was surprisingly clear.

Genma turned and looked at the boy, catching his senbou in his teeth sharply. "That's me, Neji. You shouldn't talk now. You went through something close to hell if you beat the Sound that us Jounin couldn't beat."

"Couldn't beat?"

"Hey, didn't I just say don't talk? But, yeah kid. You and the other genin showed us the fire of Konoha's future with what you did."

Neji found that he could see solid objects close with those blurry eyes and saw the outline of Genma looking down at him. He wanted to sit up. His body felt so heavy, but he could do it, if he wanted to, he could do whatever he wanted to. That's what he believed. Neji gritted his teeth and tightened his extremely sore stomach to lean forward. He got less than an inch from the bed when a hand pressed on his forehead gently and pressed him back to the bed.

His vision cleared then and he saw Shiranui Genma looking down at him. His hand was warm on his forehead. _My forehead… he's touching my…_

He felt something heavy in his lap and tried to sit up and see what it was. That hand stayed there and wouldn't let him move.

"You'll set yourself a course of death that way. You can be reckless when you're not sharing a hospital room with me." Genma stated coolly.

Neji decided that at least for the moment he'd take heed to Genma's words and not try to sit up. It might be because Genma spoke gently even when he was condescending or because his body really didn't want to move. It didn't matter truly which it was. His left hand twitched as it slid up over his thigh to find the weight on his middle.

It was his forehead protector. The cloth had been washed, the metal was going cool. His fingers traced over the symbol of Konoha and found in the very center it was warm. His talented fingertips traced with hesitance the outline of a feather.

_Hane? A bird feather…_

He desperately wanted to see what color it was.

He was going to force his body to overcome Genma's hand when he felt a hand behind his back. It lifted him to a sitting position and the bed rose to meet his back. "Damn it, kid. Since when are you the type who can't stay still?" Genma asked.

"Gomennasai. I just wanted… to see…"

Genma rose an eyebrow as the shortened strands of Neji's hair fell just over his shoulder as his head dipped down to stare at the golden feather resting in the center of the emblem of Konoha. _It stayed with me… this will… it will not disappear…_

"Neji-kun, since you plan on breaking the rules for your recovery and make us assist you, we might as well break all of them and have you have a conversation."

"Don' say we!" Raidou shouted teasingly from across the room. "I want the nurse to still like me when she comes back."

"Hai, hai. If she asks you fought valiantly to over come our recklessness and were only overpowered at the last moment because of your injuries." Genma replied.

"Be sure to use those exact words!"

Genma smirked and bit again into his senbou. Neji looked up and frowned and then smiled. Very, very slightly.

"As I was saying, Neji. Got any plans for the future?"

Neji laughed breathlessly. "When captured birds become wiser, they try to open their cage with their beaks. They don't give up, because they want to fly again." He quoted perfectly.

"I've heard something like that before." Genma said coolly.

"I plan to fly again… I don't know how high… but I will definitely improve." He whispered. _I must… until I see… that…_

Genma shook his head gently. Apparently three months and a knockdown uppercut was all it took to destroy Neji's gasping hold on fate. Genma saw the way Neji clenched his forehead protector tightly, there was a look in his eyes. It was determined… it was hopeful. _Nice eyes…_

Genma turned to the door ready to apologize to the nurse and at the same time admit that it was all Raidou's planning when he realized that the nurse was already angry at another Jounin and genin pair.

"Lee-kun! You mustn't run off on your own like that! You could have been seriously injured! Tsunade-sama can't keep taking time out of her day to treat you!"

"I apologize for the trouble I caused, however I believe I made a decision for the better good of Konoha."

Gai smiled radiantly. "Beautiful words, Lee! You are truly a Konoha shinobi. You are shining!"

Lee and Gai exchanged passionate Nice Guy poses.

"Gai, you shouldn't encourage such reckless behavior! Even though his injuries were minor, he could have been hurt badly! Lee-kun, you must rest now and do not move until I say you can!"

"But I feel fine! I need to train!" Gai's youthful voice shouted.

"No buts! You will get in that bed and you will rest there until I say you're ready to train. If you move an inch before then I'll make it so you can never train again! Oswari!"

Lee's face went pale as the exasperated nurse pointed to the fourth and last hospital bed available. Lee did as he was told. The nurse hmphed and turned a dangerous eye to Gai who quickly sat in the chair beside Lee's bed. Genma considered jumping into his bed just for safety.

The nurse turned and switched out of the room, her heels clicking heavily as she stomped.

Neji listen to his sensei and genin teammate gush over each other: Gai's mission, Lee's heroics. Genma raised an eyebrow. Neji continued to look down and something became obvious to Genma. Favoritism didn't automatically extend to the obvious genius nor to others who desperately needed the attention.

"Gai." Genma called.

Gai turned at his name and saw Genma standing over a short haired, downcasted boy. "Genma."

"How's your vision?"

"My vision is perfect, Genma! I eat thirty one carrots a day to ensure I have all the beta carotene needed for exceptional sight. I also make sure to keep my eyes moisturized with only the most effective and quality eye drops available in the market: Eye perfect vision aids!" Gai's smile twinkled with perfect shine and timing. "Why do you asked?"

"Just concerned as you've been in the room for sixteen minutes and hadn't asked Neji how he was feeling." Genma replied.

Neji barely kept his voice in his throat and made sure to keep his eyes down. He knew what Gai would say and had prepared himself to say nothing then to hear what he would say.

"Of course I'm concerned with how my kawaii genin is fairing! I plan to give Neji my undivided attention after I have made sure Lee is prepared to embrace the springtime of his youth! It would be unfair of me to split my attention between my students when they both desire my undivided attention. I have been concerned for Lee since his had his operation! I could not concentrate on anything else until I could see for myself that he was cured."

"Gai sensei, you do not need to spend any more time on me. Please go to Neji-kun!" Lee volunteered.

"Lee! How very noble of you! What a great guy you are!"

"Arigato, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Genma realized that their exchange would go on for hours, back in forth with smiles and compliments. Genma turned to Neji to see Neji's lips moving slowly, mimicking words he had heard a million times. There was no malice in his gesture, Genma understood fully then. Neji knew the routine and expected nothing of Gai's attention, probably had built up innumerable, cold defenses for such instances.

"Neji-kun, who from your family should we be expecting to visit?"

Neji did not respond.

"Will it just be your mother?"

Neji shook his head in the negative. "My mother died sixteen days before I entered the ninja academy, six years ago. I have no siblings." Neji responded slowly.

_If you ask the right questions, everything becomes clear… You are a defensive person, Neji… you built up fate to make the cruel things out of your hands… Unlike everyone, even that Uzumaki kid, you didn't have anyone to tell you that you could change. The kind senseis like Iruka and Gai never offer a hand to the genius types even when they need it just as much as the 'loser' kids. Nobody's fault really, but it made a mess out of this kid for a few years now… _

"What about the kunochi?"

"Tenten is vacationing with her family."

"Uncle and cousins?"

"Please do not concern yourself, Genma-sama. In sixteen seconds I will be fighting off Gai-sensei's overbearing worry. I am appreciative of…"

Gai approached six seconds ahead of schedule and showed his caring side to Neji. The thirteen year old listened and responded when he should. He was polite, his voice was clear and not once did he talk down to Gai or Lee.

Genma couldn't shake the feeling that Hyuuga Neji was watching him through Gai's body even though he hadn't enough chakra to activate his Byakugan. Genma crossed his arms over the sill of the window outside of Raidou's bed.

_Birds are flying… lots of them… Which one are you kid? The one way in the front… or that last one in the back? _

End of part


	2. Retainer

Watch Me

Part Two: Retainer

Neji recovered and cut his recovery period in half thanks to Shizune's attention. Gai and Lee escorted him home on the day he was released and stayed long enough for Lee to make the trio tea and have an awkward silence.

_Things will change… _Neji thought to himself as Gai slid the door closed behind his exit. _Things will improve if I work harder… I cannot be the one who loses to anyone ever again… especially not to myself. _

Neji didn't know what it would take to make believing himself capable of change a normal phenomenon, but he was willing to attempt anything. He had proved a month ago that he was more than just a genius who gave into fate.

"This isn't about Naruto or Sasuke, Gai or Lee." Neji whispered to himself as he watched the reflection of his right eye in his green tea. That eye held so much potential. He would see so much. If he let himself see. "To become something new, better, stronger, I have to forget who I was: weak, hateful and pathetic. I must forget my old foolish lessons and learn… I must forget bitterness and jealousy. I must define destiny myself."

Neji stood up and walked to the wooden bookshelf pushed flush to the eastern, milk tea colored wall. The shelf was just above his eye level, holding a picture from a very long time ago, an ink well on a tray of paint brushes, and a sacred scroll with his father's handwriting. His fingers reached into his pocket and pulled a single feather out. He examined it in front of his pale eyes and smiled at the simple thing that gave him inspiration. He placed the feather gently onto the shelf. He never used to smile: grin and smirk overconfidently yes, but he was smiling now. "Father, Mother, watch me… I'll do what you asked of me, Father. I'll live on… and Mother, I promise I'll learn to fly close to the heavens so you can smile on what a man I've become."

His eyes turned from the picture of his parents and himself as a three year old boy, before the time when he became a caged bird. Both of his parents were smiling, his mother had one hand on Neji's slight shoulder, the other gripping his father's yukata gently. His father's hand rested on Neji's other shoulder and the small boy himself was smiling widely as he looked up at both of them.

He had inherited the Hyuuga bloodline stronger than anyone else from two branch family members and he himself was a branch member. His parents loved each other and proved that love with a single son even though that boy would become marked with a sign they hated. But they loved Neji and Neji felt it in his heart through his mother's gentle touch and his father's words to 'live on'.

His face turned from that picture, the feather and that scroll, to the side of his bookshelf to wear a scroll hung with two words sketched into them gently. "Hyuuga Destiny." Neji's eyes narrowed at the words and thought to rip down the scroll. He thought to feel anger. But his bare hands unclenched and the hatred from his eyes disappeared. Those insightful eyes turned back to the bookshelf and touched his delicate fingers to one of the paint brushes and dipped it into the inkwell. Not a single drop of ink spilled as Neji walked with purposeful steps. He lifted that brush and wrote on his wall with careful and beautiful strokes over that painful scroll.

_**Overcome**_

_Hyuuga Destiny._

…

That afternoon, that very day, Neji walked from his eastern edge of the Hyuuga Bunke compound and approached his uncle in his study where the man was moving, practicing his Juuken motions. His footwork was excellent. He truly was a master of the Gentle Fist.

"Hiashi-sama."

"Neji."

"Hiashi-sama, I have come to request a favor."

Hiashi stopped his motions and stood perfectly vertical. His shoulders were strong, stretched back tight inside his robes.

"It is unlike you to request anything from anyone, even less so from the Main House."

"I do not ask you this as the leader of the Hyuuga Clan or as a Main house member. I ask you this as my uncle, the brother of my father."

Hiashi's Hyuuga eyes met Neji's Hyuuga eyes. Hiashi had seen that Neji looked very much like he and Hizashi had looked as teenagers, though Neji's face was still round with determination. By that age he and Hizashi had understood their world and how tightly it bound to them as Main House and Branch House.

"What is this favor you wish to ask me as my nephew, the son of my brother?" Hiashi asked.

Neji stepped closer to his uncle and bowed respectfully to his knees. His eye level was straight forward, though he was on the floor, he would not look down nor up, he kept his eyes forward. "Please, oversee my training from now on." Neji replied.

Hiashi looked at the teenage boy. His hair was growing back, still much too short to wear in his customary style, the way Hizashi had worn his. He was wearing his forehead protector, but it could not block Hiashi's eyes to the curse seal that he himself had carved into Neji's body.

"You are preparing for the next Chuunin exam already?" Hiashi asked.

"I am preparing for the rest of my life, Hiashi-sama. I wish to become a strength for Hyuuga, rather than a burden to it. I wish to become strong, truly strong." Neji responded. He had never been so honest in his whole life.

Hiashi stood straight with his bare toes turned outwards by a slight degree. "Then beginning tomorrow you will learn true strength."

"Arigato, Hiashi-sama."

"Understand Neji, your training will not be my main priority. I will continue to train Hanabi and if Hinata develops talent, she will come before you as well."

"Hai."

…

Neji learned that his body could withstand a significant amount of damage and could be forced to bend for the evasions that would save his life. Hiashi was a merciless teacher, he taught him regularly, taught him with a violence that demanded that Neji learn, react and think immediately and always.

His teammates noticed the difference in Neji immediately. Though Lee was getting stronger and Tenten's arsenal was steadily increasing, Neji remained at a higher level. He still spared with Lee and always beat him, but these fights were different. These fights Gai and Tenten actively watched and realized that Neji wasn't trying to teach Lee a lesson and Lee wasn't trying to overcome a genius. That Naruto kid had some power, Gai decided, to change his proud Neji and to inspire his kawaii Lee. They would be ready, for the next Chuunin exam.

"Neji, Lee, that is enough for today." Gai declared after watching his two male genin spare for near three hours. It was their longest fight to date resulting just as much from Lee's improvement and Neji's desire to keep his body moving, keep training, keep improving.

Neji recalled his Byakugan and beside him Lee took a deep relaxing breath. Tenten smiled at the two of them and handed them water as they sat with their sensei under a wide plum tree. "Lee, Neji, Tenten I have made a decision."

"A decision?" Tenten asked.

"About what, Gai-sensei?"

"As you know in a month is the first Chuunin exam under Godaime Hokage Tsunade-sama. I believe you are all ready for a second pass at it."

"Honto?" Tenten asked.

"Of course, my kawaii kunochi! I believe this time you will all prove to be victorious before the springtime of youth!" Gai delivered a thumb's up.

"Ossu!" Lee shouted triumphantly.

"We will need to begin preparing strategies and training to improve our team work. We've made modifications to our techniques. We need to integrate our new skills into an effective execution pattern."

Gai smiled at Neji, glad to see his strategic student was still improving so much.

"But you know, Neji," Tenten said, "We'll need to keep some secrets, just in case we face each other in the third round. The element of surprise will force us react in battle situations."

Neji nodded in agreement. "If we develop trump cards, those can remain hidden. Forcing others to improve due to the uncertainty of the unknown is also training."

_Uncertainty of the unknown? _Lee thought to himself. He smiled gently to himself. _He is changing. He's more than just a bloodline genius. _Lee looked up and saw that Neji just shifted his gaze to fall on Lee and the Hyuuga boy smiled ever so slightly. Lee did the only appropriate reaction for the moment. He gave Neji a thumb's up. _I hope we fight in this Chuunin exam, Neji. I've always wanted to fight someone who is truly strong. _

…

Gai and his genin squad turned in their registration forms early and were rewarded as such by running into Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi." Gai stated.

"Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten. You have come to register for the Chuunin exam, ka?"

"Of course, Kakashi. My genin are prepared and undefeatable!"

Tenten blew a strand of hair in her bangs upwards. _Only one of us even made it to the third exam last time and he was eliminated in the first round._

Neji said and thought nothing. The fire in Lee's eyes was burning fiercely.

"Mah, your students are talented. I expect them to do well." Kakashi smiled with his single visible eye.

"What about you Kakashi?" Gai asked.

"Me what?" Kakashi asked.

"What are you doing for the Chuunin exam?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "I'm already a Jounin, Gai. I don't need to prepare for a test I've already taken."

Gai face vaulted before he grabbed the sides of his head. "Kakashi! However very cool of you to turn my question into a joke!"

Tenten and Kakashi sweat dropped. Neji desperately wanted this to end.

With tears still running down his cheeks, Gai turned his attention back to the Copy Ninja. "Will my precious students have the honor of facing your students again this exam?"

"Iie. I don't have much of a team remaining, Gai. Jiraiya has already taken Naruto for their training and Sakura has dedicated her studies to Hokage-sama. The chuunin exam, for the time being, isn't important to them."

_Because there is only two of them._ Neji thought. Lee bowed his head as well.

"I see." Gai said. "Well Kakashi, feel free to root for my adorable genin when they complete the exam this time!" Gai laughed vibrantly.

Kakashi's exasperation was apparent through his mask. Tenten's head dropped to her chest. _He's making us look as ridiculous as him._

The flame in Lee's eyes continued to rise. "Ossu! We'll be shining!"

Tenten officially gave up. Neji raised his slender eye brows as Kakashi looked around Gai's shoulders and noticed someone. Neji turned his head as Tenten and Lee did and saw who Kakashi was addressing.

Neji's eyebrows furrowed. "Shiranui Genma?"

Genma approached and stopped just behind Gai's team. He didn't look any different than he ever did. His senbou was slack in his mouth; his forehead protector was tied securely to the back of his head, his hair in that medium length jagged cut that framed his face. It was the first time Tenten had ever seen him up close.

"Good afternoon, Genma." Kakashi said with a smile.

Genma rolled his tongue over the senbou point in his mouth. "Yeah."

Gai turned fully to face the other Konoha Jounin. "You have made a total recovery, I see."

"Yeah. Same as the rest of us. Lee-kun, Neji-kun."

Both boys nodded.

"Here." Genma presented three passes to the genin before him. "You left them by mistake when you were signing up for the exams. The process has been modified; we don't need to hold your registrations for longer than a few minutes."

The three genin took their IDs. "Arigato."

"Nah, Genma-san," Tenten asked, "will you be an examiner again?"

"Iie. Godaime is letting Raidou do it this time."

"Letting?" Neji asked.

"Making." Genma corrected with a half-smile. "He lost one too many bets and ended up taking my place on a significant shit list."

"How are you in any trouble with the Godaime?" Gai asked.

Genma bit the metal in his mouth. "I got showed up by kawaii Konoha genin." Genma replied, turning his gaze to Neji and Lee.

Neji blushed furiously and Lee balked. Kakashi watched their expressions with amusement. _Should a person as pale as Neji blush that red?_

"There was a graduating class two months ago, you weren't assigned to a genin squad, Genma-san?" Tenten asked.

"Iie. I train Jounin potentials, not rookies."

"Jounin potentials?" Neji asked.

"Jounin candidates. The Jounin test and Anbu tests are significantly different than that of the Chuunin exam. Their degree of difficulty is exponentially higher, so those who express potential are trained by specific Jounin potential trainers, like Genma and other former Anbu." Kakashi clarified.

"How do candidates show potential?" Lee asked.

"They fly." Genma responded. Genma's tight lips barely moved to let the words out, but Neji heard it clearly and imprinted the words into his mind clearly. When Genma's eyes shifted nonchalantly, and very briefly, over the boy's face, the genin's eyes became glossy and a flush rose to his face. "Candidates must have an extensive knowledge of shinobi life: battle experience, creativity, talent and will. Specific units have special criteria but all require vast sums of knowledge, flexibility and most of all," Kakashi's eye found Neji's, the boy was listening intently as Lee beside him was taking notes of Genma's words, "a particular goal that they would do anything to achieve."

_Maybe someone should take Neji to a nurse…_ Kakashi thought._ He doesn't react well to teasing. Mah, I heard that Hinata is the same way… the side effect of the Byakugan perhaps. _Kakashi retrieved Make-out Violence from his back pocket, able to hide his smile behind his favorite book. "Mah, I'll be off now, ja na." Kakashi said and disappeared behind the genin group's back. The three younger shinobi turned half backwards as he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Kakashi!" Gai shouted after the Copy Ninja's vapor trail. "How very stealthy of you, my eternal rival, to escape before I could issue a challenge and extend my lead! A strategic retreat; how very brilliant of you."

"Lead?" Tenten asked.

"I currently have 51 victories to Kakashi's 49 as of the last Chuunin exam." Gai smiled with all his teeth.

"But sensei… we've only seen you lose to Kakashi-sensei." Tenten stated.

Lee reacted immediately at Tenten's statement leaping beside Gai-sensei and in front of the kuniochi. He pointed a bandaged finger sharply, not inches from his team mate's face. "Tenten! Please do not sully Gai-sensei's honor in front of others! Surely we can take his word that he had more victories than Kakashi-sensei! Believe him! Believe!"

Tenten's hair became frazzled and her expression was somewhere between embarrassed, mortified and surprised. Neji wondered momentarily if it were possible to control his chakra well enough to plug his ears. Gai's laughter continued to ring and Genma saw no further reason to extend his visitation with Gai's team. He stuck his hands into his side pockets and flicked his senbou upwards. "Well, I need to return to the registrar. Ja."

"Hai." The genin squad replied.

Genma walked back without speed or enthusiasm. Neji noticed that he didn't lack for purpose or confidence. From his shoulders moving as they were just so, the leaves of the plum trees danced around him as if he sowed the wind. _Come to think of it, I've never seen him fight. Is he a taijutsu type or ninjutsu type?_ _A Jounin would need to be versatile even if they were specialized like Gai-sensei,_ Neji decided. _A Jounin trainer would have to be talented to select the talents of other Jounin… I understand his confidence now; he's one of the many people who steer the future of Konoha's shinobi strength…_

"Neh, Neji. I finished those new seals that we were talking about. We're not far from my apartment, let's stop and get them before we eat."

Neji blinked once and turned to Tenten. "Uh, hai."

"Gai-sensei, Lee, we'll meet you at the restaurant in an hour. Please try not to embarrass yourself or others until then." Tenten stated.

Lee's face scrunched up with inquisition. "Embarrass? When have we done anything embarrassing?"

Tenten sighed. She turned and left with Neji at her side. Her eyebrow ticked less than a foot away when Gai and Lee began training in the middle of the road, planning to complete twenty one laps around Konoha within the hour… and if they couldn't do that, they'd scale Nidaime's face only allowed to mold chakra in their big toe. If it weren't for Neji, there was a good chance that Tenten would go insane.

"Tenten." Neji said as he and his teammate made their walk to Tenten's apartment.

"Yes?"

"Do you plan on becoming a Jounin?"

"Of course! I want to be in ANBU in the Hunter-nin unit… as soon as I improve my tracking skills… You know that!"

"I didn't know you wanted to be in the Hunter-nin unit." Neji responded.

"Well, I only decided that recently when…"

"Uchiha Sasuke left."

"Hai." Tenten replied softly. She took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "When I came home, Lee told me everything that happened. You were already out of the hospital by then."

"I know. You visited later with the lilies."

Tenten nodded. "When Lee told me what happened, I was relieved that you and he were alright… but I felt helpless too. I wasn't there and I don't blame myself, but I feel bad that afterwards I was no help either."

"Tenten."

"I wanted to be a great ninja like Tsunade-sama, but I don't have the chakra control for a medical ninja and my hands are rough. But being a good tracker with my weapon skills, maybe I won't have to feel helpless when you two go and do something stupid in the future."

"Stupid?" Neji asked as Tenten keyed into the lower level of her apartment complex. Neji held the door open when she swung it out and the shorter genin let herself in.

"Damn right!" Tenten shouted when the door closed behind Neji. They began ascending the three flights of stairs to her home. Neji smiled at her frustration. Tenten didn't like to curse in public, but she wasn't against cursing when a curse was the only word appropriate. "When I saw you with those bandages around you and when Lee told me about your wounds and his wounds and what might have happened… I don't like being scared like that. Next time…"

"Hyuugas are renowned both for their tracking abilities and chakra control. My mother was a nurse and my father a Jounin tracker… if you want I can help you."

"Iie. If I get to the point where I can't advance myself further, I'll take your help. We're teammates after all. But I've been reading reports and technique manuals. I've improved my sense of smile six fold in the last month."

"I noticed. You've improved the most of the three of us since a year ago."

"Until a month ago, I would have agreed with you."

Tenten let them into her apartment. Her parents weren't home. They never were it seemed. Tenten had three older sisters and one younger sister, whom she shared a room with. The older ones were married, the younger one studying at the academy at that very minute. Neji had known Tenten since they had entered the academy, but in all those years he hadn't met her parents. He was only allowed to come to her apartment at specific times when Tenten's sisters weren't around, least he be glomped by the younger one or molested by the older ones.

Tenten's room was purple and pink. Purple on her side and pink on her sister's side. Both beds were made, all the dresser drawers were closed, the rugs were neat and there was no dust at all. Tenten's dog, Little Brother, was asleep by her desk, just out of the way enough that Tenten could pull back the chair and sit in it. Neji sat on her bed while Tenten collected the scrolls.

"Here are the ones we talked about." She looked confused for a second, looking at the four scrolls in her two hands. "There should only be three. Oops, this isn't one… its one of my new weapon scrolls." She placed that one back on the table and tossed the other three to Neji. "Can you check them? I'm sure I copied the symbols correctly, but I might have transcribed inefficiently."

"Hai."

Tenten sat at her desk and made more calculations for her newest weapon scroll. Neji noticed that, as she had stated, Tenten was studying tracking skills. She had several scrolls on the subject and heavy volumes borrowed from the Konoha collection.

Tenten was creative with scrolls, she was creative period, but had a talent for seals. She had developed her Soushouryu from basic elements, combining them in ways that should be beyond the creativity of a thirteen year old girl. She worked diligently, silently; no one ever really noted how hard she worked.

There was only one transcription error in the scroll set. "Tenten, there needs to be a modification to this seal sequence." Neji pointed to the error. Tenten looked closely, realized her error and took the scroll to make the correction. She dabbed her thinnest brush into her shinobi ink.

"Neh, Neji."

"Yes?"

"Do you plan on becoming a Jounin?" She asked.

Neji didn't answer her. She fixed her scroll before tying it up and standing from her desk. She pushed the chair to the desk, mindful of Little Brother. She stepped around the animal and handed Neji his seal sequence.

"I know you do." Tenten said. "You were listening intently to everything what Genma-san and Kakashi-sensei were saying."

"Hai."

"Of all of us, you have the most of the things that are needed to be a Jounin. I think you can do it."

"Arigato, Tenten." _But before then…_

"Eh! Neji, we're going to be late to meet Gai-sensei and Lee!"

Neji noticed the time as well. He pulled himself off of Tenten's bed and followed her to leave her apartment and return to the middle of Konoha village.

Lee and Gai were late, coming in sweating from their one hour training session.

"Look at you both," Tenten pouted as she put her hands on her hips. "You're filthy! You two are so inconsiderate."

Gai and Lee turned front flips and landed on their feet. Gai smiled radiantly and Lee beamed with equal cheekiness. Tenten shook her head. _They never learn. _

Neji ate silently, Tenten ate politely, Lee and Gai ate like it was the end of the world. Neji kept his eye on Gai's sake, ready to intercept a mistaken alcoholic drink on Lee's part. They had already been blacklisted from Tenten's favorite restaurant, he didn't want to be removed from his favorite too.

Tenten munched happily on sesame dango while Neji thoughtfully experienced his tea. The words of Genma from earlier played through his mind.

"_Candidates must have an extensive knowledge of shinobi life: battle experience, creativity, talent and will. Specific units have special criteria but all require vast sums of knowledge, flexibility and most of all… a particular goal that they would do anything to achieve." _

_A particular goal…_ Neji thought. _I have an abstract ideal… can I make that into something physical? Something I can hold? His words again, they are inspiring me to think about myself and what I can do… _Neji smiled briefly. _Shiranui Genma… this is why you are a potential Jounin trainer isn't it? You have become the second person I've encountered whose eyes see more clearly than mine… _

…

Neji went home by himself, sat on his futon, unwinding the bandages from his arm and leg. He pulled off his jacket and reclined flat on his back.

"_Of all of us, you have the most of the things that are needed to be a Jounin. I think you can do it."_

_Tenten's words… _

"_Candidates must have an extensive knowledge of shinobi life: battle experience, creativity, talent and will. Specific units have special criteria but all require vast sums of knowledge, flexibility and most of all… a particular goal that they would do anything to achieve." _

_Genma-sama's words…_

_I have experience… I've developed a jutsu, I believe I have the capacity for other techniques, more creativity… Talent, yes. Will, yes… that I have strongly. I'm knowledgeable in the principles of Konoha, but I could learn more… flexibility is coming to me, slowly as I unravel my… particular goal… _

_My goal… I want to possess a will to believe in myself and change. I want it to come naturally and I want most of all for it to be my ninja way…_

_That's it. I want to live by my ninja way: to let nothing hinder my desires to improve. No matter if enemies are stronger, if others say I cannot or if it has never been done before. If I wish to do it, I wish to possess the will to believe that I can do it._

_It takes more then strength. To reach my goal… I'll need someone to believe in me, the way Gai-sensei believes in Lee and everyone believes in Naruto. _

_Everyone who truly knows him loves Naruto to some degree and the love between Gai-sensei and Lee is blinding. Could someone come to love me like that? _

_I believe so. Yes, this thing I can see…_

_He already believes in me… His words, so kind… He must believe… Shiranui Genma… at that alone gives me strength… I will become a man who Genma-sama can look upon and smile._

Neji laughed out loud at his thoughts.

"I sound like Lee."

Neji's eyes began to close at their own regard. _I can become stronger… _

…

One month of vigorous training seemed to disappear from their memories as the day of the Chuunin exam arose. Konoha's shinobi were still the majority of the candidates, but there was a significant difference in the characters. As he stated, Kakashi's genin were not present. Neither were Asuma-sensei's remaining two genin.

"Oi! Neji!"

Neji turned his head and watched Inuzuka Kiba approached with Abarame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata immediately behind him and Akamaru settled on his head.

"Kiba, Shino, Hinata-sama."

"So you're also back in the pool for the second try this time?"

"Hai."

"Not as many familiar faces this time," Kiba noted. Akamaru barked twice.

"Ino and Chouji from our class will not be entering." Shino stated.

"Is Chouji still injured?"

"Iie, he recovered fine. He and Ino are doing intensive training with Shikamaru and Asuma. They don't want a repeat performance of last time."

Lee and Tenten approached their teammate and made their presence known at that moment.

"Repeat performance?" Lee asked.

"One for three." Shino clarified.

"Ano, but that was almost every team's record." Tenten replied.

Neji dropped his gaze for a moment when Hinata's eyes met hers.

"Neji-nii-san." Hinata said softly.

"Hai?"

"Let's do our best."

Neji smiled. "Hai, Hinata-sama."

"Hey! More familiar faces!" Lee shouted.

The two teams looked over their shoulders to see the Sand sannin approach.

"Gaara, Kankurou, Temari! You are also participating in this year's Chuunin exam?"

Gaara nodded while his siblings smirked behind him. Tenten eyed Temari and Shino watched Kankurou purposely. Kiba laughed.

"It will be different now that we're all fighting as allies."

"Don't expect us to go easy on you." Temari replied.

"Do not expect us to need to be rescued." Lee added.

"Hyuuga Neji." Gaara said simply.

"Sabaku no Gaara."

"The strength of the Sand." Gaara stated.

"The strength of the Leaf." Neji responded.

Without another word the two turned their backs to each other and walked off. Kiba was thoroughly confused. "Nande?"

"I think they just made a promise to see each other in the final round." Shino clarified.

"That sounds right." Kankurou responded. "Gaara's wanted to fight that Neji kid for a long time now." The puppet master put his hands in his pockets and left to follow his younger brother.

"Temari." Tenten stated simply.

"Tenten, wasn't it?" Temari replied.

"I never lose to the same person twice."

Temari smiled. "We'll see."

The sand parted and Tenten went to find Neji.

"I feel a bit of place." Lee admitted.

"Me too." Hinata responded.

"Then Hinata-san, lets work hard."

The timid girl smiled and nodded in agreement. "Hai."

Kiba turned to Shino and scrunched his knows. "How is it that we always get stuck together?"

"Stuck? Is our teamwork a burden to you?"

Kiba balked and leaned away from Shino. "Iie. Nothing like that. Calm down, Shino."

Akamaru barked twice.

…

Raidou greeted the passing teams and found at the end of five days… only three teams had made it. Anko smiled. "That's more like it."

Tsunade looked over the three squads while she stood amongst several Jounin. _I had expected these three teams, but just these three? I was hoping for some excitement in a preliminary round…_ _Saratobi sensei, you always got the good parts._

"Mah, congratulations you nine for qualifying for the third round of the Chuunin exam." Tsunade said.

Gai beamed and gave his genin a thumb's up which an enthusiastic Lee returned. Baki remained emotionless as did his genin, minus Kankorou's ever present smirk. Kurenai's smile was gentle. Kiba's smile was cheeky.

"Since there are less than the cap for the third exam, you all qualify for the final exam. You are all returning test takers so there is no need to recap the reasons for the exam and why we take them together, so I won't waste your time."

_You didn't memorize the Hokage speech, did you Tsunade-sama? _Shizune dropped her head. Tonton oinked, equally exasperated.

The nine contenders stood in a line. Kankurou, Temari, Gaara, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Hinata, Kiba. Five of them would have their second debut in the tournament. All nine of them had something to prove.

Anko stepped forward and offered the raffle box to Lee, Tenten, Hinata and Kiba. Temari frowned; this was different than last time.

"The five returning challengers have a strategic advantage. However, to take away some of that potential power, your opponents will not be chosen by your luck, but by someone else. Forgive me if it offends anyone." Anko said with a smile.

Neji didn't give into the temptation to respond. The other Jounin shook their heads at Anko's antics. She was the kind of woman who couldn't keep still.

"There are five names in the bin, four will be drawn, the fifth will have a By until the second round. Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Tenten, please read aloud your opponents for the first round of the Chuunin exam." Raidou explained.

Hinata opened her slip. She gasped allowed.

"Hinata, dosta?" Kiba asked.

"I have… Shino-kun."

Kurenai's eyes widened. _This battle will be difficult. _

Shino said nothing; it was hard to tell if he was reacting.

Tenten opened hers and blanched. _No luck… _

"Tenten," Raidou commanded. "Read the name you drew."

"Gaara."

Kiba and Gai twitched in shook and fear. Gaara crossed his arms over his chest. Temari smirked. Lee patted his teammate's shoulder. "A bit of advice Tenten as someone who has fought him before. There is something suspicious about that gourd."

Tenten punched Lee straight into the stomach. The bowl cut genin went blue in the face before standing straight up, his cheeks puffed to keep in his yell.

"Lee-kun, your name."

Lee relaxed himself immediately and smiled before opening his slip. He didn't believe it…

"Lee-kun. Please read your name."

"My opponent is Hyuuga Neji."

Gai and Tenten's eyes shot open wide. Neji's expression was shocked as well. Rock Lee versus Hyuuga Neji in the first round of the Chuunin exam. While Lee smiled enthusiastically, Neji sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't believe in fate anymore, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Fate was sitting around somewhere, giving him the finger.

Kiba laughed. "That's a fight I'd pay to see. Luckily we get front row seats, eh, Akamaru?" The small dog barked in agreement. Kiba opened his slip. His opponent was Kankurou.

Kankurou smirked. "This time instead of rescuing you from danger, I am the danger."

"We'll see about Puppet King."

Kankurou mutter something that sounded like "Dog Breath" under breath.

Temari sighed. "Looks like I have a by. It turned out that way last time."

Anko recorded the battles. "The returning challengers will now select numbers to decide the order of their battles.

Gaara was number one. Kankurou was three. Shino was two. Neji was number five. Temari was the wild card in slot four.

_Hmph, _Kankurou noted with amusement. _If Gaara and Neji meet in this tournament, it will be the final round. _

Temari noticed that when Kankurou beat the Ninkin kid, they'd have to fight. As an older sister she had both a responsibility to protect him and beat the hell out of him.

Hinata and Shino shared similar thoughts about the difficulty of facing a teammate. Lee was looking forward to it.

"Well," Tsunade said finally. "It looks like I will be getting interesting matches. From today's date you have one month to prepare for the Chuunin exam. Ike!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow noticing both Gai's distress and Kurenai's. Not only were their students facing each other immediately, but all three of them would require retainers, it would be impossible to reasonably overlook them all. _Gai will train Lee… Kurenai's students are all clansmen of the same jutsus. Distributing them to their parents will solve her issue… however, that will leave Neji and Tenten without retainers. _

"Gai, have you selected retainers for Neji and Tenten?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow when he turned to find that Gai still hadn't recovered from the two shocks of his life. "Tenten… vs.… Gaara… Lee… vs.… Neji… Tenten Gaara… Neji… Lee…"

"Gai?"

"I think he's catatonic." Kurenai said.

The genin split into sides, standing opposite of their opponents. Shino looked to Hinata evenly. The pale Hyuuga Main House heir looked away. "Hinata."

Hinata raised her eyes hesitantly. "Shino-kun."

"We must do our best. When the time comes, you must come at me seriously. That is teamwork."

"Ha… Hai."

Hinata turned her eyes from her teammate, past her Jounin instructor and found Neji standing opposite of his opponent, but looking at Tenten's opponent. Tenten kept her feet still, forced her hands not to shake at her side. _I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid… I am a kunoichi… Be strong, Tenten…_

Lee was beside himself. He didn't know how long he had been waiting for this moment. It was the moment his dream may come true.

"Neji-kun." He said, finally collecting his cool. "Though we are teammates, we must fight with one hundred percent of our youth! Only then can we truly find our great strength."

Neji hadn't listened to a word Lee said. Lee face vaulted when he realized that Neji was staring intently at Gaara. Gaara was staring intently back.

"I won't kill her." Gaara said, as if to answer everyone's question.

"No, you won't." Neji responded. "She wouldn't let you. Don't underestimate my team, Gaara. They are as strong, if not stronger than me."

Tenten and Lee gasped. Kakashi raised his eyebrow. _This is Hyuuga Neji, ka?_

It was decided silently that Kurenai would over see Kiba's training and Shino's father would mind Shino. Kurenai thought she would look over Hinata, but the girl shook her head. Her voice, though soft, carried clearly through the meeting arena. "I will receive training from tou-san."

Neji heard clearly and thought about the implications for his own training. Last exam, Gai had left him to find his own instructor and Neji hadn't taken one, instead used Tenten's valuable service. But Tenten now needed an instructor and they both needed to develop trump cards. Neji frowned as Tenten frowned and turned her face to him. She knew as well that Lee would receive Gai's training. Neji looked across the Jounin squad. He stood out immediately.

"Neji?" Tenten watched Hyuuga Neji approached the Jounin and stop in front of one in particular.

"Neji-kun?"

"Hatake Kakashi, I have a favor to ask you." Neji said simply.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"I want you to train… Tenten."

Kakashi's eye widened as Gai did the same. Kurenai couldn't hold her surprise. Everyone became silent.

"Train Tenten, ka?" Kakashi asked.

"You are a Tracker Nin, formerly an ANBU member. Your skills complement hers and as you have no team entered in the exam, you are free to train students. You trained Gaara's previous opponent, you are aware of his attack styles. Will you please be Tenten's retainer?"

"Neji." Tenten whispered in surprise.

Kurenai looked expectantly at both Kakashi and Neji. _This is Hyuuga Neji? _

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, if Tenten and Gai consent, I can do this easily."

Tenten smiled enthusiastically. She ran forward and stood beside Neji, looking up with clear appreciation.

"Gai-sensei, can I be trained by Kakashi-sensei?"

Tenten's face went dark and everyone became frazzled as they realized Gai was still in his tragic phase. "The adorable Lee vs. The kawaii Neji… the cute Tenten vs. the Gaara… The genius of hard work vs. the bloodline genius… the master of weapons vs. the master of the sand…"

Tsunade blinked twice, the rest of the Jounin remained blank in expression. "Shizune." Tsunade turned to her assistant.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Get smelling salts."

"But he hasn't fainted." Shizune replied.

Tsunade rolled up the sleeve on her right arm. "He will."

The others blanched and took major steps away from Gai.

…

The genin squads left the arena more or less sorted out. Hinata would be trained by her father, Shino by his father, Kiba by Kurenai, the sandnin would train as they saw fit, Kakashi would train Tenten, Gai would train Lee…

"Hyuuga Neji."

Neji turned at his name, his vision confronted by the buxom Godaime. "Godaime-sama."

"All of the other genin have been assigned retainers, but you."

"Hai."

"Have you selected a trainer? I understand last tournament you did not have a retainer. I anticipate a different circumstance than last time."

"Hai, Godaime-sama." Neji responded.

"Then you have selected a trainer?"

"Iie. I will dedicate the rest of today to finding one. There are several Jounin in my clan who would be willing to oversee me."

Tsunade sighed and reached into her shirt. "I anticipated this occurring, that multiple teams would have more than one entrant and that they would need retainers." She pulled a thin book from her shirt. She handed it to Neji.

"A bingo book?" Neji asked.

"This is a list of Jounin and ANBU who will be on rotation only in Konoha for the next month. There is information on their styles and personalities. You can read through that to find a retainer candidate for you."

"Ah… arigato, Godaime-sama."

"Hai, hai. I am expecting great things from you, Neji."

The Godaime made her exit then. Neji separated from Tenten and Kakashi and found himself outside of a tea house. He made his way in and sat down. He was served warm tea that he didn't drink. He poured over the information carefully.

"Enjoji Yousuke. Specializing in poisons. Trained two previous candidates. Both chuunin rank." _But they were seven years ago and have not made any advancement. He can make chuunin, but nothing else of them afterwards._

"Yuy Jin. Specializing in degenerative chakra attacks. No trainers previous. That doesn't fit my needs."

"Morino Ibiki. Specialization in torture. Nine previous entrants…" _Good record, but not worth the risk… _

Neji found himself on the second to last page with two possible candidates and little hope of doing better. He frowned when he realized that this page was missing information. It was only a list of names. "How can I choose from names?"

Neji scrolled down the list just to say he had been fair when one name struck out. "Shiranui Genma." He nearly lost his breath. Shiranui Genma. The man who had lead to the evolution of his will. The one who had been the spark for his continuing progress. For the month since his registration to that very moment Neji had ran Genma's powerful words through his mind. Those words had given him the strength to continue working when his body and mind wanted to quit. When he had sweated violently through his training, he thought of Genma's words and pushed himself. When his body threatened to collapse, he saw that feather and remembered his silent promise.

_If he becomes my trainer, my dreams may turn to color… maybe I'll be able to see it… _

Neji's training regiment had intensified since he had left the hospital. He had improved his already impressive chakra control as well as his nearly unsurpassed footwork. He thought were he could improve and he improved… but one thing hadn't come to him. That blind spot was still blind. Until his vision became full circle, he knew that his will to change and select his own path would always elude him.

Always was a word he was determined to modify in his vocabulary.

Neji stood and barely remembered to pay for his tea before he dashed to the Jounin headquarters. He looked around frantically hoping for a trace of him. _Shiranui Genma._

"Byakugan!"

Many of the other Jounin became startled when the teenage Hyuuga genius activated his bloodline limit and searched through the walls. Neji's eyes traveled up all eight floors and found Genma on the roof by himself. He burst into a run outside, surprising at least two people when he gathered his chakra to his feet and ran up the side of the building to the roof. He had surprised himself and he had surprised Genma.

Genma stared at the panting Hyuuga boy.

"Neh, Neji, you're becoming more and more reckless every time I see you."

Neji didn't respond immediately as he caught his breath. He looked up finally and smiled, holding the bingo book up for Genma to see. Genma twisted his senbou in his teeth and looked at the list as Neji's flushed face showed signs of clearing.

"Genma-sama, you are accepting students to train for the Chuunin exam." Neji said. He stood to his full height, not even coming to Genma's shoulder. He made his body lines straight and tried to call back his cool.

"That's what this Bingo book says."

"My team has made it to the final exam, all three of us. My teammates both have trainers."

"Both of them?" Genma asked.

"Hai. Gai-sensei is training Lee." Neji provided.

"Not a surprise." The senbou bounced between his thin lips.

"Tenten is being trained by Kakashi-sensei."

"That's a surprise."

"However, unlike my teammates, I do no have a trainer. I would like to request that you be my trainer."

"Me?"

"Hai."

"Looking at this Bingo Book, there's nothing about my style that could tell you I'm best suited to train you… but you picked me."

"Hai." Neji responded. Those eyes were straining not to betray any more emotion. "From speaking to you previously, I have assessed your character. I think you are… the best for me… to train under."

"Neji, I bet no one's ever told you this before." Genma said simply, keeping his senbou slack in his mouth. "But you're a true genius."

Neji frowned.

"It doesn't come as any shock that Gai would train his favorite student. What made Kakashi take on Tenten?"

"I asked him to."

"Honto?"

"Hai." Neji respond.

"And because you asked me, you're hoping for a similar response?"

Neji was a smart boy; he knew that was a rhetorical question. He didn't answer. He felt his heart begin to beat in his chest a bit faster than it had a moment before, luckily not as fast as it had when he had dashed through Konoha. The old Hyuuga Neji would never have done anything like that… but the old Hyuuga Neji was someone he didn't resonate with anymore. _And one of the reasons why_, Neji thought passionately, _is because of this man. I've grown this much just from his words… I can continue, I know I can with his help… I believe this. The words he said… he believes I have talent… he will train me because I'm becoming someone to put faith in…_

"Train you, huh?" Genma said. He bit his senbou sharply, flicking the metal skyward. "Iie."

Neji's eyes went wide with a new experience then. His psyche shook, he felt like three thousand people at one time and they were all in pain.

End of Part


	3. Test

Watch Me

AN: Before I even begin, can I just say that I love reviewers? You guys literally rock my world. Anyone whose read my TT stuff will recognize that reviewers are golden in my book.

Just a quick note about the last chapter. A Retainer is a person working in the service of another. And yes, it is also a dentistry appliance.

…

Part Three: Test

…

"_Train you, huh?" Genma said. He bit his senbon sharply, flicking the metal skyward. "Iie."_

…

Neji was thirteen years old. He had been a shinobi for a year and a half. Three months ago he almost lost his life fighting an enemy who was stronger than him. For two months he had been trained brutally by the cruel, masterful hands of Hyuuga Hiashi. He had endured Lee's fists, Tenten's kunai and chakra pumped into his system with the intent to kill.

He knew betrayal, he knew consequence, and he knew deceit.

But this was the first time in his entire life he ever felt pain.

Shiranui Genma saw clearly that uncertain expression flashing unmasked in Hyuuga Neji's huge eyes.

"Nothing personal kid. I train Jounin potentials, not Chuunin potentials. I shouldn't even be on that list."

_But you are… you're meant to be… this is meant to be! … It's… no, this isn't fate… fate is unchangeable, unavoidable, painful. This can change… I can change this… I must try… _

"I am a Jounin potential." Neji said, pulling his shoulders back. He looked up to stare Genma in his eyes.

Genma snorted. "You're a genin."

"And I'm talented." Neji responded. Genma continued to meet Neji's gaze. The boy knew he'd have to say more. "I will be one of Konoha's best shinobi." Genma's face didn't change. "You saw that. You see that." Neji didn't know he was capable of insecurity, but here it was staring him in the face. "The things you said…" Every second under Genma's scrutinizing gaze, Neji felt less and less like himself: less powerful, less confident, certainly less cocky. But no less determined.

"You're not making much of a case for your---"

"Believe in me!" Neji shouted finally. His eyes met Genma's clearily and they didn't shake. Those huge eyes met Genma's wiser ones and held him. His words poured from him. It all felt right here. "I want to become someone stronger. To see more… I have the talent to become more, but to believe in myself… to always believe in myself… I need help. I'm proud, but I would beg you to see me and to believe in me… to help me. I could have any Jounin in that Bingo book; all of them glad to train the genius Hyuuga Neji for the Chuunin exam. But this test, the Chuunin exam, isn't my goal… it's the sky. To get there can't be done with the aid of any Jounin."

Genma's senbon bounced in well controlled motions. He looked down at Neji and Neji look up at him. Genma's teeth clamped down on familiar metal._ Nice eyes._

"That was passionate coming from someone as small as you. You want someone to believe in you, to help you reach where the birds go, ka?"

"Hai."

"You're a clockwise type."

Neji furrowed his brow. _Clockwise type?_

"Clockwise types usually only get other clockwise types. Counterclockwise types usually are in opposition to clockwise types, some go as far as to stand in their way, making them their targets from nothing more than that dissimilarity."

_Stand in the way?_

"Luckily for you, kid, I'm a clockwise type."

Neji's eyes became lighter and a genuine smile came to his features.

"I'll train you. It probably won't be an issue, but I'll warn you now, Neji." Genma's senbon flicked upwards. "You better not waste my time."

"Hai, shishou."

Genma smirked. "By the way, Neji. My specialty as a Jounin…"

_Is?_ Neji waited, able to keep his anticipation anxiety off his face.

"Weakness manipulation."

"Weakness manipulation?"

"I can find my enemies' weaknesses quickly and exploit them. I study weakness and because of that I can make improvements to technique combinations to overcome them."

_Overcome them…_ Neji's eyes closed as he smiled. The world became completely bright around him even as the sun was going down behind him. He took one step forward towards his new trainer. In his face covered with shadow those wide eyes opened, intelligence and determination burning in those eyes. "Then shishou, shall we become enemies?"

Genma smirked down at the gifted genius genin. "Smart ass."

Neji smirked in return.

"We'll start tomorrow morning. We meet here at 5:15AM, not a minute earlier, not a second later, but before that, your first training task."

"Training task?"

"Go home and make a list, an honest list, of everywhere you think you need improvements. Be specific and be critical. Bring it with you tomorrow."

"Hai, shishou." Neji nodded.

Genma stuck his hands into his side pockets. He laughed slightly to himself before turning a cool luck to Neji. "I was taking a breather when you got here, now it's turned into an unreasonably long break."

Neji stood straight, looking over the buildingscape of Konoha as the sun kept going down. Genma took two steps towards the door, passing on Neji's right, his shoulder over laying the smaller genin's for just a second before he continued to walk off.

He didn't say goodbye.

Neji stood where he was for a few moments longer, many minutes after Genma's shadow had passed his right shoulder. His left hand rose and wiped away the single tear from his left cheek.

Neji considered walking off into the sunset, but he lived in the other direction and when Genma-shishou wasn't inches away from his body, he could act his cool self. Neji went home, cooked his dinner, stretched, showered, then sat in the middle of his living room on the folded blankets before his temple style wooden table.

He burned two candles on either side of him, the light for the rest of the room provided by other lanterns. He opened an available scroll, dipped his thinnest brush into ink and began.

…

At 5:15 in the morning, there was a surprisingly large amount of people moving about. He wasn't moving, he was standing on top of the roof of the Jounin headquarters watching them move and move and move. They were mostly Jounin, however Neji recognized the pink haired girl who cried a lot from Kakashi's squad. Kakashi had mentioned that she was training with Godaime-sama, it made since for her lessons to be brutally early.

Neji felt the beginning of his presence with just the slightest bit of air against his back. It was warm, the wind that moved because he moved. Neji's body felt warmer, his body felt flush. He turned his head slightly, able to face coolly Genma-shishou as the Jounin made his appearance with Shunshin no jutsu. 

"Neji, you're early." Genma said with no enthusiasm or scorn. He was stating the truth.

"Iie. Not a minute before 5:15AM, not a second later. You're late, Genma-shishou." Neji replied. He kept his back to his instructor, his face in profile to the morning over Konoha.

"A Jounin is never late. He always arrives in the second he intends to, whether he or the disbelieving realize it or not." Genma replied.

Neji hmphed, his slight shoulders rising and falling with the motion.

"Hey, Neji, you finished your task."

"Hai."

Neji turned fully to his teacher then, retrieving the scroll from his equipment pouch. He took a step into Genma's direction, holding it out for him to take. Genma took it and placed it in his back pocket.

"You're not going to read it?" Neji asked.

"Iie." Genma reached into his vest and pulled out a blue colored scroll. "Last night I told you to make a list of where you think you need improvements. Last night I made a list of where I know you need improvements. You'll be making improvements based on that list for the next three weeks and five days. After three weeks and six days, you'll open the scroll and determine how many you accomplished. If you don't get them all, you fail and I withdraw you from the Chuunin exam."

All the cool left Neji's face. The genin's expression became unmasked surprise. "Tondemonai! You can't be serious! What if your thoughts and mine don't overlap?"

"I don't expect them to, Neji." Genma replied, biting his senbon.

"Then how am I supposed to accomplish both?"

"I would think someone as smart as you would be able to multitask." That stick of metal flicked upwards ending the argument there. Neji looked at the scroll in Genma's hand with determination and uncertainty. He wasn't in control of the situation, but he was in the control of the outcome. He could do this.

"Where do we begin?" Neji asked.

"The beginning. That's always the hardest part."

"Hai."

…

Neji kept his abs tight to distract himself from the cold. He couldn't let the cold get to him, he needed to concentrate on his feet. He was standing waist high in the fresh water river that circled Konoha's southern border. His coat was removed, serving as a blanket for Genma-shishou on the grass twenty feet behind him. His ninguard, the mesh cloth worn under his clothes, was clinging to his body, the cold water trapping it there.

"Your body work is good," Genma-shishou had told him, "But you waste movement, which means you waste stamina and speed, which means you waste opportunity. Its one thing if you have the element of surprise, it's another if you've been backed into a corner."

"Understood, shisou."

He was in the rushing water, keeping his balance on top of slick stones, molding his chakra precisely to keep his position. It had taken him a few seconds to comprehend Genma-shishou's intention with such a training. With the slippery rocks beneath him, even with controlling his chakra readily, movement had to be very precise. His retainer gave him instructions to move left, move right, bend, turn, pivot, lashing out strikes against the water that dashed upwards at him. Each of those movements had to be made the second Genma commanded them and Neji had to respond, no matter the circumstance under his feet, and get himself into position. The water was rushing, he was thin, breathing hard, his Byakugan was a great aid.

"Right"

Neji pivoted on his left foot, twisting his palm and dispersing the wave with his chakra. His left arm fully extended, the water dashed to molecules around him. His reaction reflex triggered when an attack came from his right side. He switched his pivot to the left foot and swung out with his right arm, deflecting the senbon. The sharp needle flipped rapidly, splashing cleanly into the water. Neji didn't see where it landed; he hadn't molded his chakra efficiently and lost his balance. He barely prevented himself from falling into the water. He righted himself quickly and raised his questioning eyes to his shishou.

"If I had another one, you'd be dead." Genma responded.

"I lost my concentration."

"That's right. You were only focused on deflecting the attack, assuming you'd defeat it with your counter. Your Juuken protects your hands from direct contract with the weapon, so in this instance poison wouldn't have been an issue. But had you been low on chakra, you could have cut your hand open and damaged yourself. You need to think more than three steps ahead, Neji. You need to be aware of your feet, your eyes and ears at all times."

"The rocks under my feet, I understand are for concentration purposes." Neji replied.

"Iie."

"Nani?"

"I never told you to get in the water." Genma stated.

Neji furrowed his brow. "You said we'd be training with water."

"I said with water, not in. You decided to go into the water. You make things too hard. But in this case, it was the right decision. You'll learn from that."

"Hai, shishou." Neji responded. He molded his chakra and made to stand on top of the water.

"Before you do that, Neji." Genma started.

"Hai?"

"Retrieve that senbon from the stream. I suggest you be quick about it. The way the water is rushing it could be half way to the ocean. You're not getting out of the water until you find it and just to make it a challenge, you have two opportunities to come up for breath. Third time, you fail and our training ends for today."

Neji frowned. It was only eight in the morning. It would be reasonable to train for at least another three hours. The genin set his powerful eyes lower, turning his head to the left and right before turning to the right and diving underwater. He found the senbon quickly and rose to the surface holding the needle in his hand. Genma was standing on the surface of the water waiting for him. Neji caught his breath as he surfaced, holding the senbon out for him. Genma took it, looked at if for a second and shook his head in the negative.

"This isn't it."

"Nani?" Neji asked.

"I didn't spit this one at you. Go back in." Genma commanded as he slipped the senbon between his teeth. Neji took two breathes before following his instruction and diving back underwater.

_I see… he knew that I would make the mistake in training in the water rather on it. He planted a senbon to make me make several attempts. That is why he gave me the three chances… that means there's a possibility of being two more senbons in the water. I need to find them both. _

Items like metal that lacked a chakra network were more difficult to see through than living materials, but Neji, who had trained his Byakugan determinedly, found no such difficulty. He looked through rocks, past fish and river plants. He found the second senbon before he needed a breath. He didn't detect another in his range.

Neji surfaced and caught his breath. Without turning in his find to Genma, he dove back under and continued to search. His pupils moved from the left and to the right, checking along the edges where the water met the earth. He searched, but he couldn't find it. His breath gave out and he resurfaced, breaking the surface with his head first, flipping his long mane back as he controlled his chakra in his arms to keep him above water. Genma looked down at him with the first senbon in his teeth.

"Well?"

Neji pulled himself out of the water and presented the single senbon to his retainer. There was a fifty percent chance that he failed his training. Genma took the senbon and held it in front of his face.

"I didn't spit this one at you either."

_Shit._ Neji thought. He had failed.

Genma switched the senbon between his teeth. "Well, you pass anyways."

"What?" Neji looked up at Gemna-shishou with question apparent in his eyes. "How did I pass, shishou? I did not find the senbon you spit at me."

"I didn't expect you to. I never spit a senbon at you. This one." Genma flicked the second senbon in his teeth. "I threw at you. It seems that those powerful eyes don't see everything."

_He's right… I didn't watch him make the attack, I only perceived the attack. Which means, I need to become more observant. Shishou, you are…_

Genma flipped his senbon again, watching the Hyuuga boy pull himself to his feet. The two stood on the running water. Genma put his hands in his side pocket and turned his back to Neji. "Come on, we're going to the next ground."

"The second lesson?"

"Iie. How can we move on if you haven't finished this one?"

Neji was wet, cold, and close to miserable when the two made it into the wooded area behind the Jounin headquarters. In the center of the open area was a Wing Chun wooden training dummy. It had thirty-six protruding targets numbered individually.

"Training with Gai, you understand how this works."

Neji nodded. "The principle is to establish strings of motions to move from one target to the other."

"I'll give you a sequence and you follow them. I'm going to count your motions. When you're done, I'll tell you how many it should have taken."

Neji nodded and stepped to the post and settled his feet.

"3, 9, 18, 32, 11"

Neji's left hand slammed into the side of post three, before dropping down over the top of post nine. He pivoted his hips, swinging his upper body over his right leg as the back of his right hand connected with the side of post eighteen. That hand pivoted and a raising palm slammed into post thirty-two from below. His left knee lifted, putting all his weight on his right side and struck post eleven. Five targets, six moves.

"Five targets should have only taken you six moves." Genma responded.

"That's how many I used, shishou." Neji responded, turning back to Genma.

"Iie. You used nine. You didn't count the reverberation from your attacks. It's not about hitting the target hard, its about hitting it right. Your efficiency is just as important as your control. When both of those factors are in sync, your taijutsu becomes mastered. Think of how you move your body compared to your uncle or to Gai. They hit hard, not just because they have strength, but because they use their attacks wisely in strings efficiently."

"I understand."

"Next sequence." Genma said.

Neji steadied his feet again.

"1, 13, 1, 21, 37, 14, 3, 1."

Neji struck one and thirteen in a single uppercut, dropping his elbow back down to strike number one again. He struck out with his other elbow to the left, crashing into the side of twenty one. Then the next post number came. There was no post thirty seven. Neji frowned and moved on to fourteen, three then finishing back with number one.

"It's a good thing you went on, if you'd have stopped I would have called the session over for today." Genma stated from behind Neji's back.

"That was a reaction tactic? To see what I would do if my opponent used Shinshun no jutsu?"

"Bingo."

"What if I were to have asked before I started?"

"You'd be going home again. I guess you learned to look underneath the underneath with that Byakugan of yours."

Neji snorted. "That was instinct."

"Don't get cocky, gaki."

Neji's eyebrow ticked. _Brat?_

"21, 14, 38, 2, 6,144, 12, 12, 12, 14, 18, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 3, 1, 3, 19, 5, 31."

Neji moved responding to the string. He paid attention to each of his strikes, careful not to totally commit to any move, but not so relaxed that the move didn't strike purposefully. It was like striking tenketsus: each one needed accuracy; the force didn't matter if he didn't get the position. His rokujun yonshou was about position and speed, his hyaku nijou hashou was about speed and power. If he could combine the two talents, his Juuken would become even more formidable.

_This is training…_ Neji's body moved at every one of Genma's commands. Genma added numbers onto completed strings, making Neji react, forcing Neji to keep focus, to concentrate, breathe, move, exist.

Near three o'clock on the afternoon Neji became exhausted and collapsed to the ground. Genma smirked and stood up. "At your limit, Neji?"

"Iie." Neji responded as he pulled his face from the ground.

Genma stood over the boy and kept a cool smile on his face as Neji got to his knees. Neji looked at him, Genma's body blocking the over handing sun. He was tired, but he could endure. Eventually he'd turn that smirk on Genma-shishou's face into a genuine smile. That was a short term goal he could definitely accomplish in this month.

"Neji, how many times can you perform your Kaiten before you're out of chakra?"

"Seven."

"Then perform it seven times."

"Shishou?"

"The lesson isn't over. Do it." Genma flipped his senbon sharply. He pulled a weapons scroll from his holster and readied several shuriken and kunai. They came at Neji without warning and the boy turned his defensive technique to repel them. His spin would stop and begin right after another, Genma pausing in his throws just long enough for the genin to recognize a stop point before resuming again.

At the end of seven Kaiten rotations, Genma expected the boy to be at least dizzy. Neji stopped and kept his feet under him even as his body became heavy from the loss of so much chakra. His feet didn't completely feel like they were touching the ground. He was panting, barely able to maintain the minimal chakra needed to maintain his Byakugan. His eyes were open enough to see Genma's first attack.

Neji braced his arms in a cross to protect his stomach when Genma's fist shot out at him. His feet were pushed back as he was overpowered, his body dragged solidly until his back struck the training dummy. He pivoted his head and dropped his body, dodging the straight kick aimed for the center of his nose. He turned several back flips, pushing hard to keep some distance between Genma-shishou and his weakened body.

Genma kept coming. His speed was faster and he was fresh. Neji blocked and deflected, managing to get a solid palm thrust into Genma's stomach before Genma grabbed his arm and threw Neji over his shoulder. Neji collided solidly, his body dragged for several inches. His head rose weakly as Genma approached.

"Just as I thought." Genma said as he bent down and lifted Neji to a sitting position. The genin looked at his trainer suspiciously. Genma reached into his vest and retrieved a thin canteen. He propped Neji against his knee before twisting open the canteen and putting it to the boy's lips. The water tasted clean, the canteen tasted like apricots. Neji drained.

"Just as you thought, shishou?" Neji asked finally. His body was still heavy, but he didn't have to support it, so it wasn't his major concern.

"You're strictly a short range type. Long distance types would have only evaded and not tried to counter until they could be far away enough to use their jutsus. Midrange types are the best evaders; they usually put distance between themselves with throwing weapons or diversion tactics. Short range types put up guards with their bodies or chakra to reduce damage until they can find an opening. They're usually the worst at defense. Your kaiten is to compensate for that, but when you can't do it, you're at a disadvantage."

"Understood." Neji responded.

Genma smirked. The boy was breathing hard still; he'd be dead tired tomorrow. That was when the real conditioning began.

…

Neji collapsed bonelessly onto his futon after a hot bath, barely finding the strength to make himself something to eat and stretch his muscles before lying down. His next training was tomorrow morning at 6:15 in the AM, not a minute later, not a second earlier. Genma-shishou told him to go home, shower, eat, and then go to sleep after stretching. Neji laid flat on his back and rolled his ankles at the joints, his wrists turned clockwise then counterclockwise.

"Strictly a short distance type… My fighting style has those disadvantages… more than long range and midrange which can be overcome with jutsus… can mine be over come with jutsu?" Neji's mind turned as he pivoted his hips to the left to stretch, then to the right. "Is there a way for me to attack at a distance with the same efficiency as when I attack close range? My juuken capitalizes on closeness. Is there away to be close to the enemy and far away at the same time?"

Neji rolled his left wrist and felt his chakra level returning to normal. Genma-shishou hadn't any foodpills and he hadn't thought to bring any with him for his first training. He made a mental note to reevaluate his provisions.

His wrists were sore from turning them against the Whin Chin dummy and again from his tumbles to evade Genma-shishou. He had succeeded with a single blow to his trainer with a palm thrust, the most effective of his strikes. _Can I utilize a palm thrust from a greater distance than my arm span? It would require a bodyflicker like motion… I don't have the speed… unless I used my chakra… how far can I extend my chakra from my body?_

…

Neji developed and focused on each of Genma-shishou's lessons, each day remembering his own weaknesses and talents and how to overcome them. After two weeks of training, there was a significant difference in his body: how he could move it, how it responded, how it felt. His stomach and chest were becoming tighter, his arms and legs stronger. His chakra control improved as he worked with Genma to develop a new jutsu.

Neji found that each day, somehow he learned something new from Genma-shishou. Even when they repeated training sessions, some different result always came to pass. He'd sit with Genma at the end of their lessons and recap their ideas for strategy and lessons. Neji could smile up at his retainer and Genma would give him that confident smirk.

Neji was given the day off on the second day of their last week of training. He spent the day increasing his seal sequence precision. He walked down the corridors of his clan's compounds and reached the main training ground where Hanabi, Hiashi and Hinata were. Neji sat down on a step and watched his younger cousin. Her Byakugan was activated as she stood opposite of her father and younger sister. At the same time Hanabi and Hiashi unleashed a rain of kunai coming at various angles with Hinata in target.

"Shuggohakke! Rokujon yonshou!"

Hinata's hands waved out a rapid fan, emitting beams of chakra to deflect and effectively destroy the kunai. Neji watched and smiled as Hanabi and Hiashi were rendered speechless by Hinata's jutsu. _Hinata-sama no longer needs to worry about her abilities… surely Hiashi-sama now recognizes her._

Neji smiled thoroughly and the Main house leaders noticed his presence. Hinata recalled her bloodline limit and addressed Neji. "Neji-ni-san, you're training is complete for the day?"

"Hai, Hinata-sama."

"Hinata," Hiashi said, "We're done for the day. Good work."

"Hai, tou-san."

Hanabi followed behind her father and Hinata sat beside her older cousin.

"Are you prepared Hinata-sama?"

"I… I believe so. I may not be at the level of you or the others, but… but I have improved."

"I'm glad." Neji replied.

"Neji-ni-san." Hinata said quietly.

"Hinata-sama?"

"It's nothing."

"Hai."

Hinata sat quietly for a second before opening her mouth again, barely restraining herself from blocking her voice with her fingers. "Neji-ni-san, when the exam is over… I would like us to train together."

"Hinata-sama?"

"I can tell, even though we haven't seen each other for three weeks, that you've become stronger, even stronger than before. I would… I think…"

"Hinata-sama… I have only because stronger because I have a dream that I haven't fulfilled yet. You are the same. We both dream to be recognized and stronger. This dream, we must continue to work hard to make it come true."

"You wish to be recognized?" Hinata asked timidly.

Neji turned to his cousin and smiled. "Hai, Hinata-sama. I have always been the genius of the Hyuuga clan and because of my mistakes I was also the weakest Hyuuga who gave into fate. I have tried to change myself, to believe in myself."

"Ano, who do you want to recognize your change?"

"My master, Shiranui Genma-sama. I know that it will take longer than this last week of training, but I'm willing to give my all to this… if he were to believe in me, I think I could accomplish anything. I will gladly train with you, to reach your goal as well."

"Ha, hai."

Neji hadn't expected to be so honest with how he felt, but in truth he couldn't help it. When he spoke or thought about his shishou, words flowed from him the way words from a poet about his muse would. And every one of those words he believed. When Genma-shishou looked down at him and truly smiled, then Neji knew he would never lack for anything again. That one moment would be his spark that would make believing in his own strength a natural phenomenon. Then he would see it…

Neji tilted his head to the sky and saw that rain clouds were coming to knock out the sun. A pair of golden birds flew overhead and caught the last rays of sunlight on their wings before the clouds opened up and rained gently over him.

…

Three weeks, six days passed and Neji met his shishou at the stadium where the Chuunin exam would take place. The sun was rising over the stadium edge, slowly filling the area with red and orange. Neji waited with his arms crossed, standing so coolly as the wind pushed against his body and through his hair.

"Oi, Neji. You shouldn't be up this early the day before the exam." Genma called as he approached slowly, both hands in his pockets.

"You're the one who wanted to meet at 6:15 this morning and you're late." Neji responded.

"There's no such things for Jounin."

"Hai, hai. You arrive exactly when you mean to."

Genma snorted. No matter who Hyuuga Neji became, he'd be damn cocky. Genma tossed a scroll at Neji's back and the thirteen year old caught it over his left shoulder with his right hand as he turned.

"Moment of truth, Neji. Open your scroll." Genma commanded.

Neji turned to his master and opened the scroll, taking his eyes over the expanse for the first time in a month. It was just as he left it.

"Well, I pass. There's nothing on here left unaccomplished."

Genma bit into his senbon, flicking the metal upwards. He saw the way Neji was smiling.

Genma rolls his eyes. "Smart ass. That's why I said it."

"Huh?"

"I'm smarter than you, Neji. I knew you didn't write anything on your scroll. That's why I made this one." Genma chucked the other scroll at Neji. He caught that one too.

_Come to think of it, I never read it. I only did what he instructed me to._ Neji pulled open the scroll and read Genma's list.

His eyebrow ticked as he read the only item on his list.

"My attitude? The only thing you knew I needed to change was my attitude?"

"That's what the list says. I figured once you got that holy-than-though cockiness out of your system, you'd become a Chuunin candidate."

"But, I'm still cocky." Neji responded.

"It's a different situation. Now, you have a reason and the level is lower than before. Your cockiness now doesn't make me want to cause you bodily harm."

Neji's brow tick then he laughed slightly.

"The truth is, Neji, you were ready to be a Chuunin before you even passed the second level. You learned the most valuable lessons when that Uzumaki kid beat you."

"When captured birds become wiser, they try to open their cage with their beaks. They don't give up, because they want to fly again." Neji responded, turning his face to watch the light wash the stadium. It washed over his full height and most of Genma's as the Jounin pushed his hands back into his pockets.

"I'll be sitting somewhere around here tomorrow."

Neji nodded. _Then from there, watch over me and smile… Surely by tomorrow I'll be someone you can look to and believe in…_

End of Part.

Tondemonai: unexpected, offensive, outrageous, What a thing to say, No way!

AN: The next part won't come until next Tuesday at earliest. I have to take my three remaining tests and I absolutely have to study.

Ja ne


	4. Interaction

Watch Me

Part Four: Interaction

AN: I know I said nothing until Tuesday, but I'm done studying and I see no need to postpone this. Hope you like it! I fixed the weird formatting... don't know why that happened.

…

Gai had called his team together on the night before the Chuunin Exam. They sat together at Neji's favorite restaurant, one of the few places that hadn't blacklisted Rock Lee after what was dubbed the "Single Shot Incident" in the restaurant community of Konoha.

They split dumplings between them. Tenten and Neji both had to grab more than they anticipated on eating, first to guarantee the possibility of seconds for themselves, and secondly to deny the possibility of sixths for Lee and Gai. They were mostly quiet, dressed the same as always. Tenten noticed that Neji's hair had finally grown back to its normal length.

Gai beamed down smiles at his students. Lee returned that smile with a wink and a thumb's up, Tenten propped her check on her left fist and Neji gave something between a smile and his normal expression. They weren't saying much, but all their minds were racing a million miles a second. Tenten had the first match of the first round; Lee and Neji were in the last match. Gai would root for Lee, Tenten would root for Neji. Lee and Neji would root for Tenten.

"Tomorrow," Lee said, finally breaking the silence. "Let's all do our best."

"Hai."

…

The crowd poured in around the nine fighters with enthusiasm. Feudal lords arranged themselves to judge, examiners and assistants had score sheets and evaluations in hand with nine names of Chuunin contenders, some of those names would be crossed off their lists.

Bets had been made: many of them with high stakes. There were few unanimous assumptions about outcomes, but other than that the ratios were nothing special or unpredicted. Shizune had actively restrained Tsunade from placing any bets, lest she tipped the scales of the future.

Raidou stood before the genin nine and read them the rules. There had been no changes made. The landscape had few modifications, but other than that it was just like every other Chuunin exam held in Konoha.

The Jounin were arranged beside each other, Asuma's team present as well. Genma, Kakashi, Baki, Gai, and Kurenai waited with the rest of the crowd. The matches hadn't even started and Gai was already nervous, exciting, annoying, and unreasonably emotional. The other Jounin shook their heads. It was no secret that Gai had failed emotional training four times during his time at the academy before the sensei gave up and passed him. Gai was a damn good ninja, but had the emotional capacity of yogurt.

"First match," Raidou announced, "Tenten vs. Gaara. All other contenders please return to the waiting box."

Neji didn't even give Gaara an eye when he turned his back to walk with Hinata and the others to the waiting box. Lee turned back just once and gave Tenten his kindest Nice Guy pose before returning with the rest of the genin.

"Tenten, Gaara, to the center." Raidou commanded.

It bothered Tenten just a little that she was taller than Gaara. It was unsettling that something that small could be that powerful. The kunoichi took a deep breath. Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and meet Tenten face to face.

"First match: Tenten vs. Gaara. Begin."

The first move was Tenten's leaping back several feet to put distance between herself and her target.

In the stadium Gai was nearly beside himself. Kakashi remained cool and seemed to be observing with no particular enthusiasm. In the waiting box, Lee addressed his teammate. "What sort of techniques do you think Kakashi-sensei taught Tenten, Neji?"

"Tenten doesn't have the speed to overpower the sand armor, like you do. Most likely she's been learning diversion and subtle assault tactics from the air at varying angles."

"To try to test the limits of how much sand he can use at one time." Lee deduced.

"Hai."

Temari snorted gently. "It's useless, whatever she learned."

"We'll see."

Tenten's ability to accurately and precisely strike her target was beyond the level of a genin. Her finger training gave her the ability to release a weapon finger by finger, meaning ten weapons could be launched at once. Tenten retrieved a scroll and used her Tobidougu Kuchiyose no jutsu (projectile weapon summon technique) and summoned ten senbon and flicked them all at Gaara. The sand guard reacted immediately and deflected them all. Gaara remained still, arms crossed over his chest.

Temari smirked. "He's going to give her three moves before he goes on the offensive. She just wasted one."

Kankurou smiled cheekily.

Kakashi waited, knowing her strategy.

Tenten took another leap back, putting another few feet between her and Gaara. Gaara wasn't chasing her; she'd have time for her move. Her hands formed her seals cleanly.

_Nezumi(rat), Hebi(snake), O-ushi(ox), Saru(monkey), Inu(dog), Usagi(hare), Usagi(hare), Nezumi(rat). "_Doton: Sekainohate!" (Earth Release: End of the World!)

The waiting boxes eyes shot open as the earth began to split and erupt under Gaara's feet. The cracking earth split and leveled, throwing hot wind fissures into the air. The ground crackled unbalancing the lykomorph, making him shift to reassert a position.

"Doton?" Lee asked.

"Doton is one of Kakashi's specialties." Neji responded.

"Such a high level jutsu, he taught her that in only a month?" Lee questioned.

The ground cracked in unexpected patterns, tearing up more and more of the ground around Gaara. The sand nin leapt back, escaping a collapsing pit of earth.

Tsunade smiled from her observation box. _I see._

Tenten unleashed a rain of projectiles then, as Gaara moved to a better position. The sand reacted, blocking each of the sickles and kunai as Gaara pivoted and adjusted to the new terrain. The earth continued to shatter. "Sabaku Fuyu (Desert Suspension)." The sand swept forward, flexing under Gaara, making a pedestal to keep his feet still above the raging earth. Tenten released her last projectile and frowned when it too was propelled by Gaara's steady supply of sand. 

Temari shook her head. _It was a cute idea… to try and exhaust Gaara's volume of sand as you made him concentrate on his feet. But that gourd is always going to protect him and Gaara isn't just a puppet to it. _

Gaara floated above Tenten, arms still crossed, looking down at his opponent. She had one more move.

And Tenten made it. She pulled two scrolls from behind her back. Kankurou looked outwards and recognized the stance. "She doesn't think she can beat Gaara with scrolls does she? She's cute, but not too bright."

"Those aren't the same scrolls as before," Neji observed.

Tenten's seal sequence flowed rapidly. "Sousokuryu!"

"Twin Binding Dragons?" Shizune pondered. The attendant leaned a little further over Tsunade's shoulder. The Godaime rested her pretty chin on her folded hands and observed.

The scrolls shot horizontally. The dragon faces were a demon black as they raced forward towards Gaara. The scrolls flashed and dashed around the armor of sand, touching and attracting the chakra drenched particles to her scrolls.

_I see…_Kiba smirked. _She's collecting as much of Gaara's sand to her scrolls as she can to reduce the amount he can use to defend against her next attacks. _

The sand was pulled away from Gaara's gourd in waves and waves. Tenten held the two scrolls in one hand, using her chakra to help her ninjutsu pull more and more of the sand against Gaara's will.

Gaara gritted his teeth behind his lips, his features tightening as he made commands to his chakra infused sand to return. Tenten gritted as well, pulling hard.

Kurenai sat forward in her seat and watched the struggle. "Those must be powerful seals to be keeping Gaara's will back." Kurenai observed as Gaara continued to struggle to release his sand from the jutsu.

"Kakashi! I trust you have not put my kawaii kunoichi in any danger with such a technique!" Gai shouted.

"Iie. I didn't create that jutsu. She did."

"She did?" Kurenai asked.

"Hai, I taught her the earth release, she had come up with the jutsu when she realized who her opponent was. We worked on her chakra control to make the seals hold. She's a smart girl, that Tenten"

Baki listened carefully to Kakashi's explanation. _It is a clever idea, but it can only work for a few seconds. Ultimately that sand serves Gaara. He'll overpower her and go on the offensive. She's had her three moves; he'll finish it with his three. _

Tenten's feet began to slide as the sand began to pull back against the seals. Gaara raised his hands, pulling more and more of the cursed sand back towards his body. The sand began peeling off in clomps.

_Shimatta! I need more time!_ Tenten thought. Tenten pulled a set of shuriken from her pouch and hurled them for the center of Gaara's eye. Gaara's dark rimmed eyes widened forcefully. Another clomp of the sand pulled free and blocked the shuriken.

_He still has so much!_

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Oho? I thought that one almost had a chance."

"Tenten waited too long. Her hold was strongest when she had surprise." Shino observed.

Kankurou laughed. "Now Gaara's going on the offensive."

Lee and Neji's eyes widened in surprise when a blast of sand hurled Tenten across the stadium, effectively terminating the jutsu.

"Tenten!"

Temari pouted. "That's one."

"Two more." Kankurou responded.

"What are you counting down?" Lee asked.

Kankurou laughed. "I guess Neji is the smart one. Gaara's gonna finish this in three moves. Knocking her down was one. Knocking her out will come next."

Neji's brows tightened and Lee's fists clenched as they watched Tenten pull herself up from the ground.

"Ryusa Bakuryu (Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall)!"A wave of sand washed toward her, reaching nearly twelve feet high. Tenten's face showed her shock. She didn't have the speed to evade. She crossed her arms over her face as a guard and the wave crashed onto her.

The Konoha genin leaned forward across the rails. "Tenten!"

Gai gasped and leaped up to his feet. "Tenten!" He had seen a wave like that before. _She will be crushed!_

"Gai, sit down, you're blocking my view." Kakashi said.

Gai turned and faced his eternal rival with flames erupting from him. Kurenai and the rest of the observers leaned back as Gai's head seemed to triple in size as he yelled down at the Copy Ninja. "Kakashi! My precious Tenten was just swept in an avalanche! How can you not be concerned?"

"If you look, you'll see why." Kakashi responded with a smile.

Gai turned and looked down to wear the wave of sand was retreating. The sand pulled back slowly, returning to Gaara with a drawl of confidence. Gaara's eyes widened when he realized he'd missed. His head turned to the left first, then to the right as he scanned the landscape for a sign of her.

Neji found her first, but he wasn't going to give her location away.

The ground behind Gaara split open as a serrated machete rose from beneath. Gaara's eyes widened as the ground cracked rapidly. He turned just in time to see Tenten fully emerge, the tip of the blade just missing his face, the armor of sand couldn't keep up.

"Hayai. (fast)!" Ino gasped.

"That was Jounin body-flicker speed!" Kiba shouted.

"Tenten is that fast?" Shino asked.

"Her trainer is." Neji responded.

"She could do it!" Lee shouted.

Gaara's eyes were wide as Tenten descended from the air, weapon turned to cut through him.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted.

Tenten's weapon dropped and the stadium was still.

The armor of sand was fast enough.

The sand turned into a Gaara replica and the hand caught Tenten's wrist. Tenten grunted and tried to pull free, but it wasn't letting go.

"Close." Kakashi whispered.

"Not good enough." Kankurou finished across the waiting box. "And that's two."

"This is it." Temari replied.

Lee gasped and turned his eyes back to the stadium.

The real Gaara took a leap back and made a single seal. "Sabakuro."

Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gai and the other genin shot forward in surprise. The sand replica lost its form as it combined with other rushing sand to create a prison around Tenten. They watched in horror as the sand swept over her head and trapped her in a tight dome.

"Nani!" Lee shouted. He turned to the Sand nin who were watching expectantly, casually as Kankurou leaned again the rail and Temari sat upon it, legs crossed daintily. "You said he wasn't going to kill her!"

"Baka." Temari responded. "He's only going to trap her in there until she faints. When she's passed out he'll let go and she'll lose. Don't worry you're bowl shaped head about her."

Lee turned back in frustration. His fists tightened at his side. Neji's hands were keeping a powerful grip on the railing.

"How long can she last?" Kiba asked to no one. Akamaru whimpered.

At the floor Raidou waited and waited, realizing Gaara's intentions to make the girl suffocate. "The human body can go four minutes without air to the brain before fainting. Five minutes and she'll die."

The minutes began to tick. Neji counted them slowly. He activated his Byakugan and observed her.

One.

Two.

Three.

Tsunade made a short sketch on her notes under both Tenten and Gaara. She understood too that in a moment or so the match would be called. _She fought well._ She thought.

Gai leapt from his seat again. "Tenten!"

"Gai, calm down." Kakashi stated simply.

"I will not! My kawaii Tenten is trapped in a sandbox suffocating!"

"You're overreacting." Kakashi replied.

_Understatement of a lifetime._ Shikamaru and Ino thought simultaneously.

"Overreacting! My precious Tenten is---!"

"SOUSHOURYU!"

Gai turned rapidly to the stadium fight, Tenten's voice echoing through the stadium. The desert prison shattered open from the top as two scroll dragons emerged and soared to the sky. Tenten's slight body followed in the wound her Tobidougu Kuchiyose no jutsu had created. The scrolls danced as the crowd was surprised by her escape. Gaara's eyes narrowed as the rain of weapons poured down. They spiraled out of her hands in fierce rotations.

"Tenten!" Lee shouted. "Ike! Tenten! You can do it, Tenten!"

"She can still do all that after being trapped for that long?" Kiba wondered.

"She will come to her limit soon." Shino responded.

"But still," Hinata whispered. "She is amazing."

Temari had to admit she hadn't expected the girl to hold on this long. _It was a good plan and it would work on anyone… except Gaara. The kunoichi doesn't seem to realize one thing… that sand doesn't get surprised. There aren't enough weapons in her arsenal to clear it all away._ Kankurou watched the weaponist turn and try to string dance her weapons for a second attack.

"Some girl… but it's over." The puppet master noted.

From the stadium, it became obvious what Kankurou saw that Tenten couldn't. While the girl was twisting her body to throw her weapons again, a volume of sand was raising beneath her. Kakashi's eye lowered. _Mah, she fought well. _ Baki watched as Gaara finished his entrapment and caught the leaf genin off guard with a second prison of sand. She wouldn't have enough chakra this time to free herself.

The count started again in Neji's head. He activated his Byakugan and watched Tenten's body. After a minute, she had fainted.

"Examiner!" He called from the box. "She's fainted. The match is over."

Gaara pulled back the prison and gently rested the girl back onto the stadium ground. True enough, Tenten had fainted.

"Winner, Gaara."

Neji, Lee, Gai and Kakashi leapt down from their posts and ran forward to the defeated kunoichi.

"She's fainted. She wasn't suffocated long enough to cause any permanent damage." Neji observed.

"Hai."

"Tenten, you were great." Lee said.

The other three nodded in agreement. The medics took Tenten to the recovery ward. Gai made to follow. Kakashi stopped him. "You've still got fighters to watch. I'll look after Tenten."

"Arigato, Kakashi."

"Hai, hai."

Kakashi followed behind the medical ninjas and the others returned. Gai appeared before the rest of the Jounin, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji.

"Is Tenten going to be okay?" Kurenai asked.

"Hai."

"That's good." Ino stated. "Your team is amazing, Gai-sensei."

"Ah, arigato."

They turned their attention back to the arena stadium and Raidou called the next match. Shino and Hinata made their way to the floor. It was Kurenai's turn to sit at the edge of her seat.

"Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. Second round. Begin."

As Kurenai expected, Shino was the aggressor and Hinata defended. Shino's bugs surrounded Hinata in a clouding swarm. They were all in the field of her divination.

"Shuggohakke! Roukujon yonshou!"

All of the stadium became stunned by the girl's jutsu. Her chakra beams shout out rotation after rotation. After a few minutes it became clear to Neji, Shikamaru and Kurenai what was happening.

"Hinata has been attacking for five minutes and there don't appear to be any less bugs." Ino commented.

"That's because there aren't any less. She hasn't killed a single one." Shikamaru replied.

"Nani? How can you tell?"

"He's doing something clever. This entire time he's been using Kawairimi no jutsu on his bugs."

"He's switching his bugs?" Chouji asked.

"Hai."

"With what?"

"Other bugs."

"Nani? How does that help?"

"His replacement bugs are eating the chakra she's emitting. Because of the speed, Hinata can't see that her targets are switching. Shino is switching them back and force and back and forth, making it look like there are more and more targets." Kurenai responded.

"But what does that do?" Chouji asked.

"She'll run out of chakra soon. Shino is going to let her defeat herself so he doesn't have to raise a hand against her."

They were correct and eventually Hinata collapsed, saved from the ground by a pillow of insects.

Tsunade smiled gently and rested her cheek in her hand. "He's a clever boy, Shino."

"Hai," Shizune responded. "He's the genius bug user of the Aburame clan."

"For good reason. He defeated his enemy without comprising his position or his integrity. There are few shinobi with such high character."

Raidou looked between the opponents and raised his hand. "Winner, Abarame Shino."

…

The third round was unexpectedly boring considering the cheekiness of the fighters, in Temari's opinion. Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru were ridiculously fast, but fast didn't matter when it came to poison. Both ninken and ninken trainer receiving a single scratch when they had attacked Karusu and Kuroari with their Gatsuga and that had been enough.

The match went onto the second most anticipated match in the exam: Rock Lee vs. Hyuuga Neji. Lee and Neji made their descent down the staircase as Tenten was guided by Kakashi to her seat. They sat in a row: Kakashi, Tenten, Gai and Genma. Genma wasn't showing any emotion are abnormal anticipation, neither was Kakashi. Gai was emotional enough for the both of them.

Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji stood beneath the sunlight of the open stadium. Tsunade and the feudal lords waited to observe Hyuuga Neji, Konoha's top sensation. Tenten looked around gently and saw that she was in the only row of people who weren't leaning forward expectantly for this to begin. Genma sat back relaxed, further in his seat than even Kakashi. Tenten turned and saw that Gai-sensei was exactly the opposite. He might have an emotional breakdown in the next few seconds. _That's the difference between Lee and Neji… I didn't see either of them for a month, what could they have learned? I know Gai-sensei's style, what did Genma-san teach Neji?_

Both Lee and Neji turned their gazes to the audience. Half the girls present swooned at that longing look in Neji's eyes. _What is he looking for? I wonder_. Thought Tenten. Both of their gazes found the same place. Lee's eyes landed on his emotional sensei, Neji's eyes found Genma-shishou, who looked back with no particular gaze. Tenten looked between the two senseis. She read Gai's emotion and felt Genma's cool. _This two… do they mean the same to each of them? _Tenten turned her pretty face back to the tournament.

Neji took a deep sigh. Lee was prepared.

_Watch me. _

Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji stood opposite each other the sun resting on Neji's left shoulder, Lee's right. Lee was smiling. Neji was calm. "Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee. Begin."

Neji slide his feet and took his Juuken ready stance, his right palm extended towards Lee, his other pulled back close to his own body. Lee turned his body, opening his left side, his right arm extended parallel to Neji's palms. Lee smiled. He turned his head to Raidou. "Examiner. I forfeit."

Neji balked as the rest of the crowd were thrown back in their seats with shock.

"Nani!" Tenten screamed from her seat.

Gai was effectively stupefied.

"Lee? What do you mean? Why are you forfeiting?" Neji stood straight up.

Lee smiled and relaxed his position. He took a step closer to Neji and extended his absolute brightest Nice Guy pose. "Neji, for longer than I remember, I've wanted to fight you. I wanted to fight the Hyuuga Neji who was a genius, who was cruel, who gave into fate. It was what made me strong enough to be worth Gai-sensei's smile. In truth, I owe you just as much as Gai-sensei for who I am."

"Lee."

In the stadium Gai's mouth was only an inch or so off the floor. Shikamaru looked exasperated. "How troublesome. He'll enter in the next exam and I'll have to mark him."

"I thought he did a nice thing." Ino whispered.

Genma made no expression either way. Kakashi shook his head as Gai remained locked in his surprise. The Copy Ninja turned to Genma. "Mah, looks like I'll have to wait to see what you taught him a little longer."

"Looks that way." Genma replied coolly. In truth there was one person who was cooler in attitude than Kakashi and it was Genma.

Chouji opened his third bag of potato chips. "Lee is a weird guy."

Back on the stadium floor Neji stood face to face with his long time 'rival'. It had started out as a one sided aggression on Lee's part, but since the last Chuunin exam Neji had come to respect and appreciate Lee's friendship. In truth he wanted to fight Lee as much as Lee wanted to fight Neji. He understood what it meant now, to have something to prove.

"Lee."

"I've always been a hardworking type. You will always be a bloodline genius… but more than either of that we're friends and students of the same great sensei. I still want to fight you, but I want to wait."

"Wait? For what?"

Lee gave another thumb's up. "The Renge blooms twice, I'm going to wait for you to catch up."

Neji's eyes furrowed, his expression lost between anger, surprise and uncertainty. But that cleared and he shook his head.

Tenten's eyebrow ticked. She was going to hit Lee the next time she saw him. She might use a weapon. Either way, she was going to make it hurt. Gai's body went completely stiff as tears of joy ran down his face. _Lee! What a guy you are! Saving everyone from the heartbreak of teammates fighting. You are…_

Gai beamed down on his beloved students. Tenten scooted back a bit more to avoid the waterfall.

Tsunade shook her head. _That Lee kid is something else… _

Raidou scratched his head. He was expecting a real slobber knocker from this one. "Winner, Hyuuga Neji."

The crowd was disappointed but kept their opinions to a low roar. Lee and Neji turned to the stadium and found their sensei. He was crying thoroughly, but he was looking down on them smiling. Lee gave another winning smile and turned his back to exit the arena. Neji smiled and called behind him. "You just don't want to give Gai-sensei a heart attack."

Lee flinched and rubbed the back of his head. "Neji-kun… I guess you're called a genius for a reason."

…

The second round followed starting with Temari vs. Kankurou to determine who would be Neji's opponent. It became apparent that the siblings were hesitant to fight each other, but one of them would have to win. Even though they were reluctant, their level of skill was still obvious. The Sand genin were truly in a high class. After an hour Temari defeated her brother's puppet mechanisms and won the match, to lose to Hyuuga Neji later in the round. Shino's tricks and strategies were ineffective against Gaara and the Konoha genin lost his battle.

So the final round was Hyuuga Neji vs. Sabaku no Gaara.

The strength of the Leaf against the strength of the Sand.

Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara were called to the center of the stadium, having already been torn up by Gaara's fight with Tenten and Temari's fight with Kankurou. So far neither Gaara nor Neji had shown much of their true talents. The two fighters stood opposite each other, arms crossed over their chests. This match would be different.

Tsunade smiled and watched all of the audience move themselves to the very edge of their seats. Beside her, Shizune was leaning forward to get a better view and the advisors both had their scrolls ready to make notes.

Neji and Gaara stood toe to toe and waited. The sun was still high. The crowd was at its fullest. Though his eye didn't stare, Neji found Genma in the crowd above him. Just once he blinked. He was ready to show how high he could fly.

"Final Round: Hyuuga Neji vs. Gaara. Begin."

And it did.

For the entire fight there wasn't a closed eye. It became the longest match in the history of the Chuunin exam, six hours and thirty seven minutes. Gaara proved to be as brilliant as he was powerful and Hyuuga Neji appeared to be a true genius.

In the stadium, even the Jounin were amazed by the technique they were witnessing from the genin before them. Genma kept his senbon between his teeth slack, making counts and points in his head as he watched his discipline fight. Baki watched with equal determination, surprised anyone could hold up against Gaara's talents. This was different than what happened with Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto. This was truly a battle of strength and newly formed opinions on life.

Kunai flew through the air, waves of sand were dodged, chakra deflected sand blasts. Neji concentrated his chakra to his foot then slammed his heel into the ground, shaking a rock free, pushing the huge stone into the air. He twisted his body and molded his chakra to his spinning heel, kicking the huge stone at Gaara. The chakra behind it gave it speed and only just barely did Gaara manage to dodge it. The sand couldn't block it.

_I see. My chakra is faster than the polluted chakra he uses. Getting close isn't possible, I'm not faster than his sand… but I can use **that**…_

Gaara's sand rained at Neji. To preserve his chakra he shifted into his Juukenhou stance.

"Rokujon yonshou?" Ino asked.

"Isn't he too far away for that?" Kurenai asked.

"I thought that was used to block tenketsus." Asuma added.

Genma's senbon flipped, but he said nothing.

"Mah, we'll see." Kakashi added.

Lee's eyebrow raised when instead of starting his trademark move, Neji rotated his body. Tenten was surprised as well. "What is that?" She asked.

"Juukenhou, Hakke Hyaku Nijouhachi Shou!"

"Nani!" The crowd gasped.

Neji's body spun out rapidly cutting through the sand with his laser precision chakra.

"Hayai!" Lee shouted.

"Neji!" Gai shouted in surprise.

"That's Lee's speed!" Tenten added.

_He's improved this much since the Chuunin exam… Neji… what a guy you are…_

Tsunade watched Neji move and continue to cut through Gaara's assault. _Neji and Gaara have been fighting for a long time…The strength of the Leaf and the strength of the Sand both had something to prove. But they can't have much chakra left…_

Neji's strikes ended. The boy was breathing hard. Gaara's rain of sand ended, he was low on Chakra as well. The next move would be a big one and either way, who ever made it or missed, it would be the end.

"Ryusa Bakuryu!" Gaara's sand rose again, higher than it had when it went for Tenten. Neji set his feet.

"Kaiten, then." Tsunade mused as she watched the boy's motion.

"His absolute defense." Shizune replied.

"But after this long, he mustn't have much chakra left, I wonder if that's a wise move." Tsunade responded.

Neji turned his palm upwards.Genma flicked his senbon upwards.

"Hakke Kusho (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm)!"

Tsunade's eyes widened as she watched the newest of Neji's jutsus cut through the air and through the wave of sand. The wave collapsed around the gaping hole and through the hole, Neji could watch his chakra travel further still, through the wave of sand and all the way to Gaara. The speed of the chakra was faster than the speed of Gaara's returning sand. The chakra slammed into Gaara as the rest of the sand wave crashed onto Neji. Neji and Gaara were thrown backwards. Their bodies crashed at the same time, sliding nearly the same distance. The entire stadium was on its feet.

"Which one will get up?" Lee wondered.

"Even for those boys, surely they must be at their end." Kurenai stated.

"They'll both get up." Kakashi stated. "With even the littlest bit of chakra, they'll fight."

"Have they become rivals?" Ino asked.

"Iie." Genma responded. "Neji isn't fighting Gaara and Gaara sure as hell isn't fighting Neji. They're fighting themselves, their old selves."

"You think so?" Lee asked.

Genma rolled his senbon to the other side of his mouth. "You know so, Lee. That's why you forfeited."

Lee laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Lee? That's why you forfeited?" Tenten asked.

"It's one of the reasons." Lee responded.

"If I would have known that, I wouldn't have hit you so hard!" Tenten shouted.

"As hard?" Shikamaru noticed.

"I still would have hit him. Baka."

"You're a good guy, Lee-kun." Ino stated.

Lee smiled and gave her his most radiant nice guy pose. "Ino-san, if you think so, we should go out." The glisten didn't miss a beat.

Neither did Tenten. Tenten punched Lee over the top of his head. "Lee! You never learn do you?"

"Alright." Tenten and Lee shot their heads back towards Ino as Chouji, Shikamaru and Asuma wore an equally horrified look. There was a slight blush over Ino's cheeks as she turned her head to the side a bit. Tenten was somewhere between horrified and stupefied. Lee was nearly beside himself. _It's happening! Gai-sensei!_

Lee turned to his sensei hoping to get a response, to find that his teacher was standing up looking over the edge of the railing. Lee turned and looked as well. The entire stadium turned their eyes to the battle. There was no battle. Neither fighter could get up. Raidou looked from fighter to fighter. Gaara was breathing hard, his hands scrapping at his side to find some way to push himself up. Neji's eyes were closed, his mouth hung open with each of his struggling breaths. The sand around him wasn't moving.

Raidou shook his head. "What a way to end it boys." Raidou turned to the crowd and raised his hand. "Both fighters are unable to continue! The final round has no winner!"

For a few seconds the crowd was silent before a roar of profanities and cheers erupted. Never in Konoha had their ever been such a fight. Tsunade propped her head in her hand. "Kids these days."

…

After an hour or so, the Feudal lords gathered in the meeting room of the arena and began their evaluations. Tsunade sighed and looked at her notes and the piles of paper between the rest of them.

"Let's make this easier on ourselves. I'll read every name and if you feel they should be a Chuunin, as if you only had one vote, vote for the candidate. Each vote is independent. You can vote more than once, but be critical, only if you would risk your name for this genin should you vote for them. I'll start with Gaara."

Hands rose and Tsunade counted them. "Hyuuga Neji." Again Tsunade counted the hands.

"Temari." The process continued until every name was read.

"Hmm, from the ratios per person, it looks like we'll be announcing six new Chuunin."

…

The sun began to set when the Chuunin exam commencement began. The nine qualifiers waited before the crowd as Tsunade stepped forward.

"We have concluded our decision. To all of you, you fought proudly and wisely. You have demonstrated multiple levels of talent and effectively given your senseis heart attacks." Kiba and Kankurou snickered. Temari shook her head.

"After deliberations, we have selected six of you to obtain the rank of Chuunin."

"Only six?" Hinata whispered.

"Each of you possesses the potential for further development. Those who do not become a Chuunin this round have more opportunity to train and grow. This is not the end." Each of the nine candidates stood perfectly still, except Tenten who was leaned against Kiba for balance.

"Now the names of those who are now Chuunin. Temari."

Temari smirked.

"Hyuuga Neji."

Neji took a single breath. His smile, though dead tired, was as cocky as ever.

"Abarume Shino." Shino tilted his head, just slightly. Kiba pouted. _If I don't become a Chuunin, I'll have to deal with him being the boss…_

"Kankurou." Kankurou smiled will all his teeth.

"Tenten." Tenten blinked and almost fell from Kiba's support. Akamaru barked as Kiba straightened the surprised Chuunin.

"Easy, Tenten." Kiba said.

"And lastly, Gaara." Gaara made no response.

"You six, three of the sand, three of Konoha, you are Chuunin!"

The crowd roared. Kiba traded Tenten off to Lee, effectively reducing the amount of shouting the taijutsu artist could put forth. The sand nin left with no pause or goodbye. They were too cool. Neji turned his eyes to the stadium. He found his uncle, some members of his clan, a few members from his class who hadn't become genin, a few that had, and the group of Jounin trainers. Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi were showing various signs of applause. Gai was crying a waterfall. Neji continued to look as Lee and Tenten with Shino, Kiba and Hinata came to congratulate him.

He looked, but he couldn't find Genma in the crowd.

End of part.

In truth, how I had Shino beat Hinata wouldn't work. However, I didn't want to make Hinata fight Gaara, because then I'd actually have to write it out… I already put more into the actual exam then I meant to. I was originally just going to do the Neji vs. Gaara and the Tenten vs. Gaara. The Lee vs. Neji and Shino vs. Hinata just sort of happened. Not that it particularly matters, but originally only Gaara, Temari, Neji and Tenten were going to become Chuunin when I started… Anyways, expect some angst and relationship development in the next chapter. Please look forward to it.


	5. That Day, That Time

Watch Me

Part Five: That Day, That Time

…

AN: Sorry about the long update. Moving is troublesome.

…

_My body feels hot… why does it hurt for him to not see me? Am I still not… someone to believe in? I know I still have far to go… but why doesn't it seem… to him… that this is the beginning?_

Tenten and Lee saw that even as Gai, Kurenai, Kakashi and the others came down to congratulate the new chuunin that Neji was still looking up in the stadium. Those wide eyes, those powerful eyes that saw so much, couldn't see what he was looking for.

The difference in steps between Kurenai, Kakashi and Gai were obvious. Kurenai was so light on her feet. Kakashi was purposeful and relaxed, his heels setting down at the perfect pass for his toes to follow. If Gai ran any faster, he'd reset the world's rotation.

Lee propped Tenten up firmly, holding the shorter girl by the waist. He was smiling, she was smiling, but the mood was off. Kurenai and Kakashi approached the Konoha contenders with smiles and congratulations. Gai gave them waterfalls.

"I am so happy! My precious and adorable students! Tenten, Neji! You have learned so much! I'm so happy!"

Tenten smiled. "Hai, sensei. It was thanks to our training. Neh, Kakashi-sensei, I hope we can train together again. I still want to improve my tracking."

"Hai, hai. You did well. You too, Neji-kun."

There was a flush in Neji's face that Kakashi recognized so well because he had seen it whenever Uchiha Sasuke failed to return Haruno Sakura's emotions. Hyuuga Neji was talented and certainly beautiful, but he wore uncertainly so openly. He stood in profile to the rest of them, to everyone but Kakashi it looked as if he were his cool, aloof self. _I wonder if this will improve…_

Gai gushed on about his students and finally gave into the temptation of embracing them all in a group hug. Kakashi sweat dropped, rubbing the back of his head. Tenten, in the unfortunate position of the middle was soaked with Gai's tears. Lee matched Gai tear for tear, Tenten squirmed, and Neji looked over his sensei's shoulder. It was the first time his eyes were ever empty.

He felt his heartbeat, the rhythm was strong in his chest, reminding him of the promise he made to himself. There was still so much he needed to improve. Neji lifted his right hand around Gai's left shoulder and patted his sensei's back just once.

"Sensei… I'd like to begin training again, immediately."

Gai pulled back at that moment, much to Tenten's relief.

"Neji, you have begun to embrace the springtime of your youth I see! Haha! We can work on our teamwork starting tomorrow at five AM with one hundred laps around Konoha as a warm up!"

"No, sensei!" Lee interrupted. "Let's make it two hundred!"

"Good thinking, Lee! Our sweat will glisten beautifully in the rising sun!"

That smile twinkled. Tenten shook her head and turned to Neji. "Now you've done it." Tenten's exasperated expression changed to confusion as she found Neji had turned his face back again to the stadium where Shiranui Genma still wasn't.

_Neji… you're always so far away…_

…

After lap one hundred and thirty eight, Tenten was trailing ten feet behind Gai who was forty feet behind Lee and Neji. Lee maintained the lead between them, setting the pace as their bodies were covered in sweat. Their bodies were becoming sore, but they kept pushing. Most of Konoha had stopped during the day to watch Lee and Neji run, some simply for the fact that throughout the day they didn't seem to slow down or lose pace, but mostly because they were both running without shirts on. Somewhere between lap eighty-four and lap ninety Neji had stripped off his jacket and cast it aside. Sometime later his ninguard was discarded and Lee had pulled down his top and tied the sleeves around his strong waist (because he wouldn't lose to Neji). The next lap, half of Konoha's female population had fainted. About a quarter of the male population fainted as well. After removing his coat, Neji felt infinitely lighter, though it had nothing to do with the sweat-soaked cloth. The bandages he wore around his right arm and leg were still tight, bound with sweat, the feel of it reminding him that he still had chains to his old self; he couldn't simply strip it all away. The bandages would take time to unravel, if he tried as he was running, he knew he would slip on them and that wouldn't do: he still had sixty two more laps to run.

Last night, Hyuuga Neji had gone to bed with a fevered body, stemming from the cruelty of his heartbeat. He knew it was unreasonable, but he had waited at the arena for two hours hoping that Genma-shishou would appear, tell him where he needed to improve, in that cocksure way he had, and then smile. What he got was two hours of wind and shadow followed by the fevered sensation in his body that told him, somehow, he had done something wrong.

He had hung his Chuunin vest against his bookshelf and stared at it from his futon on the floor. He wasn't actually going to wear it, it didn't suit his body. No one had ever doubted his ability, except for Hiashi, who realized soon enough that he had made a grievous error in doing so, what they doubted was his capacity. Everyone who ever met Hyuuga Neji knew that he had something to prove, what caused uncertainty in their gaze was that none of them knew what it was that he was trying to prove.

He didn't know, truthfully and honestly, until that night when he looked at his vest when he truly wanted to look at Genma's smile. He had told himself firstly that he wanted to be a person who could be believed in and secondly that he could be someone who could direct his own fate, but thirdly, and this was where he was most honest, he wanted to be someone who could be loved.

Neji continued to run with Lee, he knew that Gai was starting to lag a bit further behind and Tenten was on the verge of quitting and leaving her team of men to suffer the painful death they seemed to be after. While he ran the muscles in his stomach and legs tightened, his arms were taunt, his chest rose, sweat ran down his handsome face, trailed across his slender neck and pulled at the hollow of his throat. Everyone woman in Konoha wanted to be that sweat.

Neji would be fourteen in a matter of weeks, but that had never deterred the unmasked lust he saw in the glances of others directed at his body. Hyuugas were beautiful, sought after for their moon pale skin and delicate bone structure. The opportunity to kiss one was on the order of being the sex toy of the Godiame for a single night. Hyuuga Neji understood lust and desire and the complexities of sexual arousal, all of which had been directed at him since he was twelve, but what Hyuuga Neji didn't identify so readily was the sensation of love directed at him from another. And certainly not the sensation of love directed from him to another.

He had seen and heard about sudden and explosive declarations of undying emotional and spiritual devotion and had washed his hands of such nonsense. True love, as true as there could be for such a thing as love, was subtle: it was trust and dependence, give and take, standing up and supporting, stepping away when…

And there it was, Neji realize between laps one ninety four and one ninety five. He faltered a half step, his body connecting with a startled Lee's for a moment, followed by six women fainting in the street. He righted himself under Lee's concerned eyes and found something he would hold as a solution for the frustrations he felt at night and the betrayal he had felt in his heart.

_Genma-shishou did not abandon me yesterday… he is standing behind me… I can feel it in this uncertain heartbeat in my chest. The rhythm feels strange because there are two of them… his and mine… and to feel it this way… doesn't hurt at all… Shishou did what I asked him to do and in my mistaken understanding, I misinterpreted his action as abandonment… he did not leave me behind yesterday because I am not someone he can believe in… he took the first steps away from me to show me where I need to travel… I need to become closer to him, for him to be closer to me… When I came to him with my level was lower than his, he bent down to reach me… now shishou has returned to his level and it is my turn to catch up. Genma-shishou is waiting for me, he will not turn back to give me his hand and his smile until I am close, until my hand can reach for his._

Lee and Neji completed their two hundredth lap and Neji almost continued onto a two hundred and first when a string of sweat raced down the side of his face and dripped on top of his right arm. He saw it, with his powerful eyes watching intently, that trail of sweat glide over his bandages and down to the very exposed tip of his fingers. He lifted that hand higher and watched that drop of sweat pull down to the pad of his index finger before being pulled away from his body by gravity. As that sweat crashed and disappeared against the earth, Neji stared at that hand, at those fingers.

_I must change this hand… I can make these fingers strike, bleed, break, and sustain until they are something strong, until they are attached to an arm that is strong, to a shoulder and body that is strong, to a head with eyes that can truly see… I will change this hand so that it can be embraced… this hand, this body, this heart and eyes and mind… I will make them soar._

Lee and Neji caught their breath with deep breathing exercises as Gai and Tenten met them finally after completing their two hundred laps. Neji's body hurt, more so probably than Lee's or Gai's, but certainly not as much as the kunoichi who was just as strong as they were. His body was tall and slender; his frame was solid though small. He would improve this body, he would improve…

…

In essence, the combination of Hakke and Juuken fighting methodology focused on two things: the feet and the hands. The eyes of Hyuuga added clarity and chakra was the force of power, but all study of concentration was directed in the position of the feet and hands. As Neji trained, his feet moved in a circular motion, the toes were always pointed and the last part of the foot to leave the ground. When he was studying body positions, his toes dragged making crescent patterns into the grass or sand beneath his feet.

He could bend his body in fluid angles, stretching his right foot forward as his upper body stretched backwards, his right hand extended behind his head. His palms were always open; Juuken style's open hand allowed the maximum chakra flow. The lines of his body were smooth like the delicate strokes of calligraphy.

Over time, he greatly improved.

When he fought, his motions were determined, coming from his center through those controlled feet and hands. He released chakra in precise amounts and at precise moments and with purpose. He meditated thoroughly; in the rain, in the shine, in the middle of the Hyuuga compound.

He heard her slight footsteps, the way he sometimes heard individual rain drops falling over his roof at night. Since she had developed her own style, a deviation of Hakke with the influence of Taikyokuken, an internal style cousin of Hakke, she had found her own motions. Hinata also had greatly improved. Neji reduced his mediation concentration and turned to his cousin as she made to return to her studies.

"Hinata-sama." Neji called to the thirteen year old girl.

"Neji-nii-san?"

"Hinata-sama, how has your training with Hiashi-sama been progressing?"

Hinata looked away for a moment, her gentle fingers raising to her lips defensively before slowly dropping them back to her sides. "I am not… advancing as Tou-san would like." She admitted.

Neji had known this before he had asked her. Hiashi-sama had been making Neji aware to Neji that he had more and more opportunities to train Neji. Neji was a smart boy; he knew Hiashi-sama was not reducing his training regimen for Hanabi, which meant there was a reduction in Hinata's training. He was again giving up on his oldest daughter. Hinata again was losing faith in herself.

"Hinata-sama, have you considered no longer being an aggressive shinobi?"

He had used his words precisely, those specific words knowing the outcome would be a strained look on Hinata-sama's face. He could not give up his insight, though he had reduced the amount of assumptions he formulated on them. Hinata responded as expected, her eyes flickered weakly from left to right and her pale skin seemed to lose what little color it had. Her fingers found her soft lips and she looked over them as Neji stepped closer to her. Neji took her fingers gently, pulling them away from her face. Hinata raised her eyes reluctantly and found that Neji's eyes were kind as he looked back at her.

"Neji-nii-san."

"Hinata-sama, I do not suggest that you quit being a shinobi. You are a Hyuuga: you have inherited our blood's talent. There are three arenas where our clan specializes: tracking, aggressive combat and medicine. Of those three, you are best in medicine. I remember when we were small, you used to sit with my mother and watch her mix medicines."

"Hai."

"You still remember them; you mix medicines still and have them ready for your missions. After fighting Gaara in the Chuunin exam, it was you first who brought me salves. Your chakra control and knowledge of herbs are the fundamental qualifications for medical ninjutsu. From what I understand the pink haired girl on Naruto's team has been studying under Godaime-sama. Perhaps you should inquire into an apprenticeship with Shizune-san… it would be a valuable skill for the future leader of the Hyuuga clan to possess. A strong leader does not just come from strength of skill alone… supporting our clan is also necessary… perhaps you could be the first Hyuuga Main House leader to be a healer."

"Nii-san…"

"I can be the dao of the Branch House and you can be the shield of our clan. Our talents are different, but what you can do, Hinata-sama, can be much more valuable."

"Arigato…"

"Hai."

…

From the age of thirteen to fifteen, Neji's body and mind evolved rapidly. He was making himself a legend in Konoha. His discipline and talent generated rumors that he would certainly be extended an offer to take the ANBU test and there was no doubt that in the near future he would be invited to qualify for Jounin status.

He had become involved greatly in the business of the Branch House, rising to the position of minor delegate, attending all clan meetings and regularly crossing the Main House-Branch House divide for communications. It had not remained a secret that he was responsible for the meek Hinata's apprenticeship with the medical Jounin Shizune. Hinata and Rock Lee had become Chuunin in their next appearances at the Chuunin exam. Neji had sat beside Gai and Kurenai, Tenten and Kakashi and through the entire exam, he seemed confident, he seemed like Jounin potential.

None of this escaped Shiranui Genma. The Jounin Potential trainer had heard rumors and accounts of Hyuuga Neji's growth. He read accounts in mission logs for Gai's team and the reports Hyuuga Neji had submitted himself for individual missions or with teams other than his own. In the last two years, since his induction into the Chuunin level, Neji had become a true shinobi of Konoha. He was admired and praised and all deservingly so. Genma would watch the much younger fighter and smirk coolly. They hadn't avoided contact in those years, if he happened upon Neji in the street, Genma would wave or wink and Neji would bow his head, addressing him still as Shishou. They didn't make conscious efforts to approach each other; Neji didn't run to him to recount tales of his success in missions, new jutsus or the like. It wasn't his style; they were much too cool for such a thing.

Genma rolled his senbon over his tongue as he reviewed the paperwork for submission. Before he had to look up, when he felt a shadow hanging over his head, he knew who it was and he knew what he would say.

"Kakashi." Genma said, before picking his gaze up to look the copy legend in the face.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and waved before placing a mission report on Genma's desk. Genma hated paperwork, it would common knowledge. Whenever he gambled with his counterparts the stake was always paperwork. When he had lost the drinking contest to Yugao, whom he now swore was truly a monster, she pushed a stack of papers his way, cheeks still flushed from sake and smiled criminally. For the next two weeks, Yugao had the authority to direct all paper work to Genma and she could also bestow that authority to anyone she saw fit…

Genma bit his senbon tightly, watching Kakashi place his papers in Genma's "in box". Yugao found everyone fit.

"Just to warn you, Kakashi, I have to do the paperwork, I don't have to do it well." Genma spoke coolly.

"Hai, hai. It is an easy one." Kakashi responded.

"Then why don't you do it yourself?" Genma took the mission report from the top of the pile.

"Well, you could say I have an ulterior motive." Kakashi responded, his tone shifting to his conversational level. Genma raised an eyebrow. Kakashi had three tones: playful, conversational and dead serious, usually arising in that order. He didn't switch quickly unless he had something of importance to discuss.

"Nande?" Genma asked.

"Well, just to inform you, Gai will be coming in the next hour or two with a nomination for Jounin candidacy."

"And?"

"It will be Neji-kun." Kakashi responded.

"It doesn't surprise me. He has the talent."

"That much is obvious. He has grown up a lot these last years."

"Hai."

"When Gai comes to declare Neji-kun's candidacy, Neji will come to receive a trainer."

"If he doesn't stay with Gai."

"Genma."

"Hmm?"

"He will request you. What will be your answer?"

"I haven't decided." Genma responded. Genma hadn't needed Kakashi to tell him any such information. He had read the reports, seen Neji training his Juuken or running shirtless across Konoha. Jounin often talked about his potential, ANBU squad leaders had made mention of his name. The women would tease that they would never allow Neji to be in ANBU: it would be a crime to cover up such a pretty face. Men of sense wanted Neji to be considered for ANBU for two reasons: first his talent, second that his face would be covered up, increasing their own odds of attracting women.

"Talent like Neji's has three roads to take. It can be molded and he could be come a Jounin, even ANBU. It could be ignored and it can be reduced to mediocrity. Or it can be rejected and reduced to nothing."

"Kakashi." Genma's senbon snapped upwards, restrained by his tight lips. "I have paperwork to do, get to your point."

Kakashi reached with one hand to Genma's desk as he tucked the other hand into his side pocket. His free hand took his mission report from Genma's desk. "On the day of the Chuunin exam, he waited for you for two hours. Ninjas show their true strength when they have someone precious to them or when they have an ideal. I don't know which one Neji-kun has. You do. Neji has improved, even for someone like him to come so far in such a sort amount of time… its more than genius. He has something to prove."

"That's true." Genma responded as if that's all he needed to say. As it was, that was all he was going to say.

"Mah," Kakashi continued, switching back to his playful tone. "Maybe I'm reading too much into it. Well, when Gai comes pretend that I wasn't here. Ja."

Kakashi took his report with him as he walked out the door. Genma kept his straight face, he didn't watch Kakashi leave. It was a rule of his never to consider where a person had been, only where they were heading. Weakness remained weakness when it was dwelled upon, rather than studied. Weakness was perpetual; Genma's training was designed to redirect that path. Shiranui Genma had trained Hyuuga Neji for one month and in one month finished the reevaluation of self that Neji had started long beforehand. As Kakashi had said, not just anyone could have helped Neji to become what he was and Genma wasn't the kind to deny his part in something exceptional.

That was why when a fifteen year old Hyuuga Neji came to him and request that he direct his training for a second time, Genma would tell him yes. Hyuuga Neji was exceptional in all aspects of the word. He was talented, even for a bloodline genius: he was smart, beautiful, disciplined and these things would only increase. It would be a lie on Genma's part to say he wasn't interested to see how much.

Genma thought a lot about Hyuuga Neji, not in an obsessive manner, but he contemplated, as much as a man with Genma's personality contemplated, on Neji's character: where he was strong, where he was weak and where he still needed to be explored.

As Kakashi had said, within an hour Maito Gai, in the overdramatic manner he did everything, announced his sponsorship of Hyuuga Neji for Jounin candidacy to the Godaime and it trickled down via stationary that Hyuuga Neji's candidacy was accepted and a trainer would be required. A buzz was generated with volumes of Jounin wishing for a chance to be associated with the phenomenon.

Unlike what Kakashi said, Hyuuga Neji didn't appear in the Jounin headquarters in the hour following his approved candidacy. He didn't appear two hours afterwards, not three, four or seven. By the beginning of sunset, the end of the open station hours, all the Jounin who had aspirations for Neji's consideration were thoroughly disappointed. Genma stood up with no enthusiasm and took his midstation break, at its usual time, up on the roof, in his usual place.

When the door to the roof exit opened behind him, Hyuuga Neji neither turned around nor reacted, at least in any manner that Shiranui Genma could discern. He was taller. His hair was long, still bound at the very end, but that was the only thing in him that remained unchanged. His garb had become one better suited for his tall body. He wore a pale brown customary gi with a darker brown middle guard. As the wind blew, it moved his clothing and that hair, pushing them both to the direction of the west, towards the setting sun. The wind pulled them forward; Neji raised a slender hand to block the short hairs from his face.

When he felt Genma's approach with his body flicker technique, his body took an automatic inhale. Genma smelled just sweetly of apricot nectar. He didn't move in any form when he felt the sharp tip of a kunai in the small of his back. "You're too relaxed." He heard his shishou state over his well accustomed to senbon.

"Iie," Neji replied, "I was worried… for a few minutes I wondered if you would figure out I was up here." Neji turned his graceful neck so his profile allowed him to meet the gaze of his left eye with Genma's left eye. "I'd hate to think your reputation as a competent Jounin was unwarranted, shishou."

"You've still got that cocky tone." Genma responded.

Neji nodded once. "Hai."

Neji released chakra from the tenketsus in his back and pushed Genma away, turning his body as he did so, leaning predictably into his Juuken body stance. His open palm was parallel with the lines of his body, his Byakugan activated, staring intently over the tips of his fingers into the inner workings of his master.

Genma held his kunai in his right hand, the blade angled parallel to the rooftop beneath his feet. His left hand was in his side pocket, his senbon on the left side of his mouth. If he spit his senbon, Neji would dodge and prepare his body for a kunai shot, Genma estimated. _Or,_ Genma considered, _he'll deflect it with chakra and immediately go on the aggressive… or, catch the senbon in his hand and show that cocky smirk of his. _

"I believe the expression is 'think long, think wrong', shishou." The moment the words were out of his mouth, Neji moved forward and in a fraction of a second was crouched low under Genma's guard, his left hand pressed against Genma's stomach, one motion would send a blast of chakra into Genma's system. That cocky smile was on his face. "I've improved, shishou. You were too---"

Neji's eyes opened wide and reacted immediately as Genma turned the kunai to stab into his shoulder. Neji raised his right hand upwards and blocked the descending blow. When Genma pulled his left hand from his pocket, Neji immediately secured Genma's right wrist in a firm grip. As his left hand moved to block Genma's left hand strike, he felt a sharp ping resonate from his forehead. Metal had met metal he realized and raised his head to look at Gemna's face.

"It's a good thing I wasn't aiming for your eyes, isn't it?" Genma asked.

Neji tightened his features, his handsome face stretched with frustration. That wasn't something he should have fallen for. Genma had distracted him by moving the weaponless left hand so he could spit his senbon with well controlled precision.

It was an elementary diversion tactic. And Genma thought he had fallen for it.

Genma's eyes opened wide when he felt a movement behind him. The sharp point of a kunai pushed into his back. Genma turned his eyes to the left and saw Neji's cautionary gaze. Its focus was perfect. Genma turned his head and looked at the body before him.

"Kawarimi no jutsu, ka?"

"I told you I improved. Do you think such a thing would get past my Byakugan?"

Genma smirked. Neji's eyes opened wide as he felt a kunai press into his throat from behind. He turned his eyes and found Genma smirking behind him. Neji smiled. "Kage bushin… the senbon."

"I switched when you switched, that's why you didn't notice. It was only because I know you and that I'm better than you, that it didn't work, Neji."

"Hai, shishou."

"A high level ninja with a lot of experience can see through Kawarimi much faster than chuunin and genin. With a Kage Bushin that technique would have succeeded. I suppose I can teach you that."

Genma pulled his kunai back and Neji stabbed the Kage Bushin in front of him. It disappeared with a burst of noise. Neji tucked his kunai back into his sleeve.

"You planned to attack me, planned for me to counter, and prepared further retaliations… you had transformed yourself into a senbon and came at me as a kage bushin… when did you realize I was up here?"

"Since Kakashi came."

"I see. Oh, and shishou…"

Genma felt a hand press into the small of his back. He turned his head cautiously and looked behind his back to see Neji standing behind him and in front of him at the same time. Both Neji's smiled. "You're too relaxed." The Neji behind him said. The Neji in front of him disappeared.

"Kage bushin, ka?" Genma asked.

Neji smiled in his cocksure manner. "Did you know that my eyes can discern between living and non-living material? When you came as a senbon transformation, I already saw your coil system."

"Looks like I won't have to teach you Kage bushin after all." Genma replied.

Neji retracted his hand from the warm spot on Genma's back. Genma took a step forward then turned in profile to watch the wind pull Neji's hair and clothing toward him, with the sunset behind his own back.

Hyuuga Neji was certainly beautiful, talented, smart, and powerful. He certainly had the potential to soar.

Genma flicked his senbon upwards. Neji furrowed his brow and Genma smirked, easing the boy out of his defensive position.

Genma promised absolutely to give Neji the best of what he's got.

…

"Ha! Hah! Guahann-ha! Ha! Ha!"

Neji's breaths came in short bursts. Every thrust of his shishou's powerful body made his slighter body move and react. He felt the sensation from his throat to the tips of his toes. It was only his years of training that kept his toes from curling against the sensation.

"Haa! Hah! Haa!" His pants were open mouth, sucking in tremendous breaths. Every nerve was on fire. His heart was beating wildly, his eyes remained locked on Genma, taking in every twitch of muscle and shuddering breath.

"Neji! Time!"

Neji's body leapt backwards, putting a greater distance between him and his trainer. He remembered his breathing and took massive inhales and controlled exhales.

"It took three actions and forty one seconds to acquire the target from me this time. Last time it took fourteen actions and thirty more seconds… last time you weren't trying hard enough." Genma observed.

Their training was the bell training, except that Genma, too, was acting with the intention to kill. Neji couldn't just pursue his objective, he had defend, attack, analyze and assess all at the same time: these things all had to come naturally to a Jounin in all situations.

"What did you do differently this time than last time?"

"Last time," Neji admitted, "I was thinking too hard. I was attempting to compute too many factors, many of them irrelevant to the situation."

"And?" Genma asked.

"And?" Neji asked.

"Last time you didn't use a single ninjutsu. I'm not the kind of enemy that can be defeated without a technique. If you were going to think, establish a diversion tactic. You have Kage Bushin, the main purpose of that jutsu is diversion and exploitation. You've increased your arsenals of jutsus, I taught you a genjutsu, you're a genius of technique combinations, prove it to me."

"Hai, shishou."

It had been three months since Neji had begun his candidacy. Of the four levels, he has already passed three. A Jounin candidacy usually lasted a year, encompassing missions, tests and training. If he continued to progress and demonstrate his abilities, he would be a Jounin within two months. Such a rate wasn't unheard of. Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi, the Legendary Sannin, and the Yondaime had become Jounin in half the time Neji had already taken and at five years younger. Of course, these were exceptional cases and in truth, Neji didn't pale in comparison. Genma was a ruthlessly thorough master and Neji obeyed his commands every day and every minute.

At night, Neji thought of Genma-shishou over the heat of his fevered body, ignoring all arousal not stemming from his mind. He calculated, memorized, reduced, assessed, and interpreted every move, every glance, every cocky word of advice. In his mind, it all surmised to the same thing.

He would see soon it.

His visions at night focused on his master, who had become gradually and undeniably his most precious person. Genma had, too, become his most desired person. When Genma spoke, when Genma touched him, it was burned into every inch of him. Shinarui Genma smelled like apricots, sounded like sex and looked like freedom. Neji was impassioned by the first, fevered by the second, and greatly desired the third.

Neji took his breaths to gather his strength and saw Genma's eyes on him. _When he looks at me… what does he think of me? He… in all this time hasn't smiled at me… but when he touches me… does he shiver, even a little, the way I do? His eyes linger on my face, my eyes, my lips…That day… that time when his skin touched mine… how did we control ourselves under such fire?_

Fifteen wasn't too young, Neji had concluded after waking up in a heated sweat. His dreams, those impractical things he never used to have, had taken form. They were specific, they were hypnotic; they were the manifestation of his every physical desire. They were only Shinarui Genma.

He sweated at night. Thinking about the things Genma had done to his body in his dreams, the motions and desired he reciprocated, made his skin flush and his body tight with arousal. A fevered body was frustrating, but he couldn't satisfy himself and he knew there was only one who could satisfy him.

Neji took deep breaths and met the eyes of Shinarui Genma.

"Neji, in two days you'll attempt the final level."

"Hai, shishou."

Those two days came and two days past and Neji passed the level with respectable talent. His records were upgraded accordingly. He met for a short audience with the Godaime about his obligations and responsibilities as a Jounin, including preparing to take a genin team and excelling further into ANBU. Tsunade made it one hundred percent clear that the latter was within his potential and that she expected the absolute best from Neji. Neji understand perfectly his value to Konoha's shinobi strength, he too had heard rumors of his greatness. Genma-shishou often reprimanded him in pre-emptive warnings not to let it go to his head. He promised with his right eye, the one that looked to the future through talent, that he was remain level headed.

With his left eye, the one that looked to the day when he would open his cage, he promised to see Genma's smile and know his love.

Hyuuga Neji bowed respectfully to Konoha's Hokage and the Jounin, ANBU and Special Jounin who attended his surprisingly informal promotion ceremony. Gai-sensei was there, Shizune, Anko, and that Kakashi, as well as Iruka-sensei, whom was easily the most privileged Chuunin in Konoha, but of course, there was someone missing.

Neji wanted to laugh self-depreciatingly, but he didn't because it would be out of his style. He knew that the moment he took his eye off of Genma, his shishou would make his departure.

_I will always be chasing him… until I catch him…_

Kakashi saw Neji's cool smile, to no one else it looked out of the ordinary; Hyuuga Neji was known for his smirk, his talent, and his pretty hair, thus no one blinked an eye when he smiled, beat someone in a fight or looked particularly gorgeous. Standing next to Maito Gai, whom was lost in a waterfall of his own passionate tears, Kakashi was privileged to see, but not to act, on that slight hint of… something.

If Hyuuga Neji had pockets, he would have put his hands in them as he turned to leave the Hokage's office, surely she had work to do today beyond stroking his ego with the rest of Konoha. Neji didn't need to be petted… at least not by her.

Shirunai Genma lived in the same apartment complex as Uzumaki Naruto but on the second floor. The second floor corridor wasn't particularly well lit, in fact, it was down right dark. There was just enough light to highlight the metal senbon between Genma's teeth, highlighting where the Jounin candidate trainer was, not that Hyuuga Neji needed assistance to see.

Genma left his right hand on his keys but did not turn his wrist to unlock the door. He raised his head and turned his handsome face slightly to the right. He didn't turn enough to discern the features of the person behind him, he knew who it was and most likely why he was standing behind him. His head wasn't inclined to actually see the person behind him, just enough to read his shadow on the wall beside his door. Genma spat his senbon fiercely, the metal needle ricocheted swiftly off his door and repelled backwards at the man behind his back. The cool metal was caught solidly between the two fingers of Hyuuga Neji's right hand.

"Will I have to surpass you, to make you stop and see me?" Neji returned the senbon to his retainer. Genma took it and placed it back between his teeth. Neji couldn't help but note that Genma turned the metal so the part that entered his mouth was the place where Neji had touched.

Everyone has multiple speech patterns involving questioning: different for information acquisition and for curiosity. Genma doesn't have curiosity, so when he asks questions, they're always serious.

"Am I the plateau?"

Neji furrowed his brow. He didn't want to be honest, but he still told him the truth. "I haven't decided."

"At least you're honest. Neji, if you set your sights on me, you'll be disappointed." Genma responded. He turned the key in his lock at let the door open, but he made no move to enter. He knew that they weren't done yet, not by a long shot.

"I don't believe that. I've known disappointment more intimately than most people would guess… I know what that feels like… you… don't feel that way to me. It's the truth that I've spent most of my life confused and angry and I turned those feelings into talent, but for those last few years… since you said those words to me…"

"Neji," Genma cut into Neji's slow speech with words that were precise and certain. "You're fifteen."

"I know that." Neji responded.

Genma shook his head in the negative. "Nande?"

"Nani?" Neji asked in response.

"What do you want?"

Neji dropped his eyes and saw that the door to Genma's apartment was slowly slipping wider and wider to his view. Apparently you enter Genma's apartment through the kitchen. "Serve me a drink and I'll tell you everything." Neji responded.

"You're underage." Genma responded with a smirk as he blocked the door to allow passage for the newly appointed Jounin. Neji took the offered entrance, a cute, self-certain smirk across his beautiful mouth. He tossed his voice to the side at Genma as he turned his head to the right to look at the handsome older man.

"But not too young."

End of Part

AN: This is probably the last chapter I'm going to have either Lee or Gai talk. I really just can't write the way they speak. So if anyone on Team Gai is talking to Neji, it's gonna be Tenten.

I know at least someone thought Neji and Genma were having sex at the beginning of that last part. Hehe, be patient.


	6. Genma x Neji

Watch Me

Genma x Neji

AN: As the name of this chapter implies there will be Genma x Neji-ing this chapter. It's a lime, so don't worry about any nose bleeds.

There were certain regulations that shinobi followed when it came to interpersonal relationships. There were no rules explicitly stating that teammates shouldn't date or that there were no privileges between students and teachers. The only real rules for relationships between shinobi were "to act in a manner that pleased the mind, heart or soul as long as it did not take from the Burning Will of Fire inherent in the shinobi strength of Konoha". Genma had had several relationships with Konohanin, both male and female and with exceptional vigor and talent. He was not promiscuous, though he was opportune. His sexual exploits were possibly the worst kept secrets in Konoha. He was experienced in the movements of lovers…

He was the exact opposite of Hyuuga Neji.

Genma served Neji sake as expected and stood up against the wall in his kitchen, his back on the wood paneling kept most of his weight off his feet. Neji held his cup in his hands gently, his beautiful eyes reflecting clearly in the alcoholic beverage that he wasn't drinking. Genma really wanted to laugh; he knew Neji wasn't going to drink sake on two accounts: firstly, he wasn't the kind of kid who had any tolerance. He was pale and slight of frame, a perfect candidate for a light weight. Secondly, he didn't come to his apartment to drink and Hyuuga Neji never did anything other than what he explicitly planned to. It would be a lie to say he knew exactly what Hyuuga Neji intended to do in this time, in this place… however he had an inclination, a strong intuition, that it had much to do with what happened that day, that time.

"Shishou, are you going to drink?" Neji asked.

"Are you?" Genma responded with a smirk.

"Iie." Neji replied, knowing that the conversation was progressing as he figured, as he planned night after night since that day, that time.

"Then no." Genma replied.

"It's a sad drudge to drink alone."

"You wanted to drink."

"I want a lot of things." Neji placed down the serving of sake, seeing no reason to keep up the pretext of wanting the drink.

"I know that." Genma responded. Neji's body would get so hot when Genma was so cool. "It seems you're in one hell of an unsatisfactory situation."

"Shishou…"

"Don't call me master. We're both Konoha Jounin. We're equals." Genma crossed his arms a bit tighter over his chest. His senbon remained slack on the left side of his mouth.

Neji stood up, walking around the rounded corner of Genma's counter. Genma remained absolutely still past his gaze; watched Neji stop with two feet between their eyes, one feet between their toes. "We aren't equal." Neji replied. "Not until I know that our circumstances are the same."

Genma didn't move anything but his lips and the circadian rhythm of his blinking, one of the few things in his life he couldn't control. Neji didn't blink at all and if Genma wasn't such a talented observationist, he would have questioned whether or not Hyuuga Neji had licked his dry, cool lips. He had. He was ready to speak.

"Circumstances?" Genma asked. It was the first time Neji had ever heard him do anything close to a mutter. He was well accustomed to the needle between his lips. Neji knew that Genma had muttered on purpose.

Neji had never been a reckless person. Caution and calculation were instilled in him by both his ninja intuition and by his class order in the Branch House. That was why his hand was so slow when he reached to the left side of Genma's mouth to pull away his senbon. Those tight, dry lips wouldn't release it, so that hand found a warm, flat spot on Genma's cheek. Neji moved his bare toes between Genma's closing the distance between their bodies. He had to raise on his toes just a little to make his mouth line up with Genma's.

"Neji." Genma said. His tone was authoritative. It made Neji stop.

"Shishou… I am attracted to you." Neji confessed.

"You're fifteen, you're attracted to everyone." Genma responded, not moving in any way to put distance or remove distance between them. He watched Neji return his weight to both feet evenly, but the younger Jounin made no other moves to distance them.

"That isn't true." Neji responded. "It's only you. At night… I make myself hot thinking about you… But I don't touch myself. I want you to be my first. I don't want any touch that isn't yours."

Neji reached up, the sleeve of his gi slipping down to his elbow joint. Those long, slender fingers found Genma's right cheek and lay their softly. His skin was flawless. Genma was a handsome man and Neji was in no way immune to him, it was exactly the opposite. Genma was Neji's most desired thing.

"Neji, this can't be done."

"You don't feel for me?"

"Neji, it isn't that simple and you know it. You aren't really attracted to me. I'm a replacement for a male figure. You don't want a physical relationship with me; you still want to be held by your father, like you were as a child. This sort of replacement displacement happens to orphans."

This time Neji was successful when he attempted to remove Genma's senbon. He stabbed the needle into the wall above Genma's head, keeping it out of the way when he leaned in and kissed Genma hard on the mouth. He had half-expected Genma not to respond, so the reluctant compliance in that kiss didn't confuse or frustrate him. Neji pulled back, his lips a little wet from Genma's mouth.

"Shishou, I still mourn my father, but I do no grieve him. I don't want or need a replacement for him. When I think about you, when my body concentrates on you, it's only you, shishou. I've seen the way you look at me, how all of Konoha looks at me. Because of my beauty I can have any man or woman that I want: Shikamaru, Gaara, I could crumble Jiraiya… but I want to be touched by you."

Genma felt his arousal betray him as Neji leaned forward to press his slighter body against Genma's older one. That beautiful boy kissed Genma's neck, licked and bit at his ear. Neji's mouth met Genma's lips again, resting his sweet lips against Genma's so when he spoke, the vibrations traveled through Genma's skin.

"Shishou," Neji whispered, "Fuck me."

Genma didn't need to resist. There was nothing wrong with what he would do. Neji was the kind to get what he wanted if he could take it. Those slender hands took Genma's fingers and brought them to his lips. Those pale, haunting eyes locked on Genma's cloudy dark ones as he sucked, kissed and licked at Genma's index finger. Any reluctance in his participation in their circumstance was hard to maintain as he heard Neji speak to him between the swirls of a wicked, warm tongue along his finger. Hyuuga Neji had a voice meant for dirty words.

"Shishou, if you want me, you can have me. If you don't desire this body, tell me so and have mercy… if not mercy, then have your way with me." 1

Neji pressed his lower body firmly into Genma's. He felt Genma's arousal solidly against his flat stomach and let Genma feel his own on his thigh, leaving no ambiguity about what he wanted.

They had been pressed against each other like this, exactly one time before, that day, that time. Heaving bodies, alone while training with nothing between them but the air: sweating skin, panting breaths, gorgeous hair sticking to pale flesh, breathtaking eyes focused and feral; it had been adrenal that had fuelled them, that made Genma lock two hands in Neji's hair. He still remembered Neji's open mouth pants as he waited for Genma to crush him with his more experienced body, to claim and mark him, to make him belong to his master in every since of the word. They were on the ground, Neji on his back, straddled beneath Genma's strong hips. The sweat from Genma's skin rolled off his chin and landed in the hollow in his throat. That day, that time, Genma had wanted desperately to lick that sweat into his mouth and taste Neji's skin. But he hadn't. That day, that time, he had gotten off the boy and went to rinse himself down by the river. He hadn't thought to wonder how long Hyuuga Neji had lain on his back, waiting for him to return the sensation of his weight…

He had waited three months…

Genma wasn't going to make him wait any longer.

Genma grabbed Neji solidly, burying his sturdy fingers in Neji's hair. He pulled Neji's slighter body to his and crushed his lips onto Neji's willing mouth. Neji complied with every thrust and push from Genma's body, submitting his mouth to Genma's demanding tongue. He submitted to Genma's aggression, meeting his with his own. Neji's fingers wound in the fabric of Genma's uniform frustrated that his fingers weren't touching skin. Neji pulled back fiercely and tore Genma's ninvest from his body. They stared at each other briefly after Neji tore the article of clothing from Genma. Neji was panting hard, open mouthed and disheveled. Genma felt fever through his body, that would only intensify when he grabbed Neji and slammed him against the wall to ravish him with his mouth again.

They didn't have the sense of mind to move their aggressive coupling to any place than where they were at that moment. Genma tore Neji's gi down and hot bodies crashed against each other against the wall of Genma's kitchen.

They joined their bodies on the floor. Neji's head and shoulders were pressed against the wall, his left leg hooked over Genma's arm. Genma moved on his knees, left hand pressed into the wall beside Neji's head, right arm hooked under Neji's long leg. Though Neji was enthusiastic his body was totally virginal and Genma was larger than average. There was a flush in his cheeks; his breaths were coming in short bursts, open mouth pants with each thrust from Genma's hips.

Genma had him in every position he could think of. He had him on his knees, over the counter, against the wall, on his back, his side. Neji wanted to please his lover. He used his mouth, met his lover thrust for thrust, panted and sweated, looked like physical sin. Neji panted and whined loudly, begged for more. Genma almost considered gagging him, but those noises from that arrogant, little mouth were just too sexy.

Genma remembered every pant and gasp he wrenched from Neji's hot mouth. The feel of the younger Jounin was burned into his skin. After hours their coupling reduced Neji to a quivering mass that Genma had the good sense to place on his futon.

Genma hoped with all sense of charity that Neji didn't have any missions in the near future. Genma's own body was tired, he truly hadn't meant to exhaust Neji, but he couldn't stop himself. There had always been something more about Neji, even the first time he met him during the Chuunin exam. The talented Hyuuga had inspired him to speak that time; something about him had made Genma need to see more from Neji.

There was a good chance that what he had just allowed to happen was a complete mistake, but he also knew he wouldn't regret it. The sensation of Neji's body; how he moved, how he felt when he wrapped his arms around Genma when it hurt a little, all of it was locked in Genma's memory. There could be no regret for this.

Genma woke up before realizing he had fallen asleep. He was a shinobi and as such he came to his senses quickly: he knew where he was, why he was there and what happened to his younger lover. He felt the weight of Neji's body on his flat stomach. Neji had taken Genma's breadbasket as a pillow, his long arms wrapped around his older lover's middle. Genma's fingers instinctively moved Neji's face and pulled long strands of that hair from across his face and behind his ear. His fingers lingered on that soft and sweaty cheek. Neji didn't stop rubbing his thumb over Genma's middle.

"You're awake… you stink." Genma stated.

"You snore." Neji responded.

"You're not one to talk." Genma replied.

"Hyuuga's don't snore. We breathe gloriously. You should be so lucky to experience it."

"You're certainly playful."

"And sore." Neji laughed under his breath before kissing the skin of Genma's stomach beneath his head. "I don't think I'll be able to move for weeks, Shishou." Neji added.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me Shishou?"

"What should I call you? Sempai? Genma-sama?"

"Genma is just fine or koibito if it so moves you."

Genma's words elicited the expected response from his younger partner. The rested uke rose from his relaxed position and straddled Genma's lap excited.

"Honto ne? Genma… you do want to pursue this… with me?" Neji's pale eyes were wide in anticipation, joy and fear. His face became flushed again. He truly was a beautiful person.

"Hai, but you need to bathe first, as much as I enjoy this position."

Neji laughed and pouted at the same time at Genma's playfulness. "It's your fault I stink this way and you don't smell any better." Neji flipped his hair behind his shoulder.

Genma sat up and nuzzled the side of Neji's neck. "I like the idea of you bathed in my scent, but I can only imagine the chaos that would erupt if anyone smelled you now. You're pure sex, Neji."

Genma filled his bath tube with hot water as Neji waited, running his fingers through his hair, the first time in his life when it wasn't completely immaculate. Genma smirked at his lover before carrying him and placing him in the tube with himself. Neji rested his back against Genma's chest as his older lover ran the bathing sponge against his still sensitive skin.

Their muscles relaxed, the sweat and salt washed away cleanly. Neji responded to Genma's playfulness, barely holding back moans when Genma's tongued trailed up his neck. This was what he wanted, this touch from Genma. He had never felt such satisfaction as this, this feeling in his body, mind and heart.

"Genma!" Neji gasped as Genma's fingers dropped between his legs to explore his most sensitive part. "How… are we supposed to behave in public?" Neji asked.

"Nani?"

Neji bit his lip to keep from crying out when two fingers pressed inside of him. He was so sore, but everything Genma did to his body made him more than willing. "How do we act… when we're together in public? Like friends, student and sensei, lovers? You can barely keep your hands off of me." Neji tried to keep his breathing even as Genma's touch reduced him to pants.

"And you willingly indulge me. We act as we see fit. We're smart enough to use discretion, but I have no reason to hide what we've become. Do you?"

"Iie, not yet anyway."

"Is there someone you wanted to tell?" Genma asked, pressing his chin into Neji's shoulder blade.

"Just Tenten." Neji responded.

"And your uncle?"

"I'm not sure. I'm Branch House, I don't have any obligation to make more children. There are other men in my clan who have male lovers, but I don't exactly know what is expected of _me_ in particular. Genma!" Neji gasped and shuddered in pleasure.

"That voice is so sexy, Neji." Genma turned his younger lover in the tub. Neji's face was flushed, water was dripping from his hair and chin, his lips slightly parted. "How did you remain unmolested all these years?"

Neji bit his lip gently as Genma entered him again. "It's because, I only wanted you." Neji responded. Neji's fingers pressed into Genma's shoulders as Genma's fingers padded against his strong hips.

Genma began to move and Neji responded, finding and matching the gentle rhythm. Though Genma was aroused, he was also sensitive to Neji's body. This love making was fairer on Neji's sensitive state. Neji panted and leaned forward to press his lips and forehead against Genma's. He smiled in contentment against Genma's lips…

And felt against his lips Genma smile back in return.

End of Part Six

A/N:

1 One of my favorite lines in comic book history came from The Teen Titans. Beast Boy says to Starfire "For God's sake, Kori, get back in the boy! I'm only sixteen! Have mercy on me! And if not mercy, have your way with me." He's such a horndog. I loved it.

One more chapter, not until next week though.


	7. If There Is Such A Thing As HOPE

Watch Me

If There's A Thing Called Hope

…

"_How do we act… when we're together in public? Like friends, student and sensei, lovers? You can barely keep your hands off of me." Neji tried to keep his breathing even as Genma's touch reduced him to pants. _

"_And you willingly indulge me. We act as we see fit. We're smart enough to use discretion, but I have no reason to hide what we've become. Do you?"_

"_Iie, not yet anyway." _

"_Is there someone you wanted to tell?" Genma asked, pressing his chin into Neji's shoulder blade._

"_Just Tenten." Neji responded._

…

Hyuuga Neji was happy to be assigned a mission with his genin team again. It had been a simple mission, it really didn't require his presence, but he took the assignment gladly and executed his duty to Konoha quickly and efficiently. Their mission had taken them two days travel from Konoha. They could have continued through the nights and not taken a break, but Tenten was tired and half her favorite scroll was empty and it bothered her to no end when she didn't have a sufficient amount of weapons at her disposal.

When they had first become a genin squad, they had foolishly only thought to bring a single tent for their travels; at least Hyuuga Neji had called it foolish. While Tenten didn't mind sharing a tent with her male counterparts, Neji would have none of it: Gai, Lee and Neji had slept outside for those first few missions. Eventually Lee thought to bring a second tent large enough for the males to share, but Neji found that he slept better far away from Gai and Lee. He himself had a problem with snoring, but what Lee and Gai had was ridiculous. As a result, Neji usually slept outside the tents near the fire. However, it wasn't uncommon for Tenten to rouse him awake and force him into her tent while she took watch because his snoring was distracting. It also wasn't uncommon for Neji to wake up to find Tenten asleep in the same tent in her sleeping bag. He gave up complaining and arguing about her integrity after the forth or such incident and simply took to sharing a tent with her.

So that night, by habit, Hyuuga Neji entered Tenten's tent and unrolled his sleeping bag. It was the first time in a long time that Neji was sharing a tent with anyone than his lover. Neji smoothed out the bed roll, smiling to himself at his ridiculous smile that he couldn't control when he thought about Genma. He and Genma had been lovers for just under seven months. Their relationship progressed as Neji himself grew into a person he had faith in. He was no longer the genius who gave into fate. He was a part of the Hokage's Second Set of Shuriken, a Jounin with talent and burning with the will of fire. Rumor was spreading that he'd soon be invited to take the ANBU test. All of Konoha recognized that this Hyuuga Neji was a shinobi to believe in.

There was one of course, that had believed in Neji all along.

Tenten was actually curious about that expression on Neji's face. She really was, but she had known Neji from their time in the academy so she knew that she'd only know what Neji wanted to tell her. She entered the tent and laid out her grand scroll and a set of smaller scrolls with replacement weapons. Tenten watched Neji over tobidougu as Neji moved with purposeful motions to prepare his body for a meditation state. She wanted to smile; there was something different about her friend and companion. That something was good, she could tell.

Neji's skin looked a little flushed, the pink standing out against his moon pale skin. Tenten regarded the pair, herself and Hyuuga Neji, as reciprocal best friends. She had known him since the first day at the academy. During the aptitude test she, Hyuuga Neji and only one other girl had scored one hundred in their shuriken precision and accuracy tests. They had gotten each other's attention and while Neji simply thought there was something behind Tenten's talent, Tenten knew there was something more behind Neji's eyes.

"Neji, how are you?" Tenten asked when Neji sat down fully in the lotus position.

"I am well, Tenten."

"I suppose being a Jounin takes a lot of your time."

"Amongst other things." Neji responded. Neji moved his fingers from seal to seal. **Nezumi, tora, hebi, ryu, uma, tori, o-hitsuji, o-ushi, usagi, saru, ousu-buta, inu.**

"You're being cheeky." Tenten replied. She completed another seal sequence and suppressed weapons into her scroll.

"Me?"

"As much as you're capable of. You're smiling and blushing, the former you only used to do when you were plotting; the latter is new. Should I be concerned?"

Neji smiled and shook his head in the negative. "Concerned, no."

"Are you saying that honestly?"

"We both know that you can read me better than most Tenten. As my best friend, I would like to believe that you can trust my word."

"What is your word, Neji?"

"I'm happy." Neji responded simply.

"Hap-py?" Tenten asked, pressing another dozen fuma-shuriken into her scroll. "That's going to take a little adjusting to."

Neji opened his left eye to look at her, the motion was unnecessary; he could see her with his eyes closed. "You are curious?"

"Within an inch of my life!" Tenten shouted. By natural instinct she almost threw the senbon no sanfuta she was preparing at the glowing Jounin. She trapped the three needles between her fingers before laying them solidly in her seal sequence. "Neji! Tell me! What are you grinning about?"

"I believe my nindo." Neji responded. "He smiled at me."

"Nani? Neji, I don't understand."

"Since the first Chuunin exam, I have been working intently for something. A change in myself… for the moment to come when I could believe in myself."

"This is about Uzumaki Naruto?" Tenten asked.

Neji shook his head in the negative. "Iie. This is about me and Shirunai Genma."

"Shirunai… Genma?..." Realization hit Tenten like a thunderbolt. "Oh! You! You and Genma-san? Are you?"

"We're exclusive, yes."

"All this time, all your searching and training, since we were genin… you were looking for a lover?"

"I was looking for a love. I needed to believe in someone and trust someone to begin to see in myself something worth believing in. It was more than about talent and a physical relationship, it is about clarity."

"But Neji," Tenten turned her light brown eyes to meet Neji's pale ones. She waited until he opened both his eyes and met her gaze before she continued. "I always believed in you." Tenten finished.

"I know, Tenten… but not the way… I needed to have someone believe in me as something other than a genius."

"But, Neji! I…" Tenten trailed off turning her face back towards her scroll. Her finger nails dug into her pant legs and she tried to keep herself from doing something pitiful like crying.

Neji stood up and moved to sit across from Tenten. He placed a hand gently under her chin and raised her gaze. He kissed her cheek gently. "You always supported me, Tenten, for that I am thankful. Do not ever doubt the importance of our relationship. But what I sought and found with Genma is something different. My ninja way was to become a person who was truly strong and in my heart I knew that to be someone truly strong, Genma would smile on me and I would be someone to believe in. When he smiled at me that first time the day I became a Jounin, I understood… everything I think."

"You're worse than Lee… but I'm happy for you Neji, I really am."

"I knew you would be. You're the person I trust most in the world and I wanted to become strong just as much for myself as for you… to show you your faith in me wasn't miss placed."

Tenten shook her head and sighed, putting her finger tips against his smooth cheek. "You couldn't fail me if your life depended on it… have you told anyone else?" Tenten asked then went back to completing her scroll.

Neji observed her for a second before helping her organize her grand weapons' scroll. He shook his head in the negative as he summoned a stack of exploding tags from one scroll to seal into the large scroll. "Iie… I don't actually plan on telling anyone else and I'd like you not to tell Lee or sensei."

"This is a secret?" Tenten asked.

"No, I just don't want to deal with the over reactions. Not any time soon."

Tenten lifted a special kunai for observation, closing one eye as she checked for his aerodynamic quality. She ran a thumb over the blade. "What about your uncle?" She asked as if an afterthought.

Neji rubbed his cheek gently, it was the closet Tenten would ever come to seeing Hyuuga Neji nervous. "In honesty, Tenten, I don't know. If he gains word of this, I will not run nor hide from the truth of this. But for now it is uncomplicated and for now I am happy."

"And all this because Shirunai Genma smiled?"

"If there's truly a thing called Hope, the opposite of that cruel thing which is Fate, I found it in Genma's smile."

"And now what is left for you, Neji?" Tenten asked.

"I have figured out a means to open my cage… now I must open it. I realize now that I have always failed to see one bird… that one is me. I'm going to train more… I'm going to become… that last bird of Hope."

"Neji," Tenten said as she and the Hyuuga prodigy rolled up her scroll. "What do you think of Hatake Kakashi?"

"I think he is an excellent shinobi with many talents and…. Oh!" Neji's eyes widened when he realized the mood in Tenten's statement. "He's too old for you!" Neji responded.

Tenten laughed. "He's younger than Genma and I'm older than you!"

"He is unavailable! I have heard rumors that he is interested in Shizune-san."

"Rumors?" Tenten raised her sleek eyebrow.

"Jounin are gossipy. There are no secrets at that rank." Neji responded.

"Hmph! Well it wouldn't work! Iruka-sensei likes Shizune-san and he's better for her than Kakashi-sensei!"

"Why would you think that?" Neji asked.

"Chuunin are gossipy. We know even more than we let the Jounin think we know!"

Neji and Tenten smiled at each other in friendly confidence.

Usually Tenten tried to be asleep before Neji. She could fall asleep through his snoring, but found it easier on herself if she didn't have to try. Tenten wasn't trying to sleep. She had stayed awake longer than Neji on purpose. She did her best thinking when Neji couldn't take her attention.

Tenten had never anticipated soaring as high as Neji did with his goals, talent and future, but she was glad, desperately glad that Shirunai Genma flew beside Neji, flew with him to keep Neji in flight, in the sky above them all where he belonged. She loved Neji, she truly did, and as much as she wanted to be that air beneath him, that companion beside him, she was so happy that Neji could find the love he didn't even know he needed, but Tenten knew he needed all along.

_You're not so far away any more, Neji. For that I'm glad. The love of Genma-san must be great… I hope it is also forever… I haven't seen anything as beautiful as Neji's true smile…_

_If there is a thing called Hope… let Genma and Neji be under all circumstances… Let this love be…_

The End

AN: I wrote this chapter a couple of times and I'm still not totally happy about it. I may rewrite it again. I'm really caught up in some other fiction that I'm writing, including a rewrite of Naruto where Team Gai encounters Haku and Zabuza and a rewrite of the Uchiha Defection chapter with team Gai stopping Sasuke, and a rewrite of Naruto where Hinata is on Team Kakashi rather than Sakura. I'm also working on a series about Neji's mother, Sasuke's mother, Ino's mother, Hinata's mother, Orochimaru's mother (complete), and Sakura's mother.

So many projects… so little time…

Ja ne

lankree


End file.
